


Black Hearts

by MoreidBabyGirl45



Category: TWD different reality
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 22:37:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 33,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6828028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoreidBabyGirl45/pseuds/MoreidBabyGirl45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheriff Shane Walsh is tasked with busting Marco(Deuces wild) and his drug cartel but can he do ut without falling for him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Black Hearts

Chaper One

 

Sheriff Shane Walsh walked into the police station, not in the best of moods... Middle of the night call to his home, waking him up was not what he had in mind for a Friday night but he was told this couldnt wait until morning. Grabbing a large cup of coffee and he was as awake as he was going to get at 2am. The station was all but empty, the newbie on night shift walking the empty halls to look in on the few prisoners they had. Shane clocked in and made straight for his office but not before running into Officer Jacobs. A very short, beautiful woman...if you liked that sort of thing, which in his case he didnt. He went more for tall and muscled...men. 

"Lookin good there Sheriff." Mandy Jacobs winked at him and stood right in his way, blocking the doorway to his secluded office.

Shane groaned, way past tired of her games each and every day. She had been trying for months to get into his pants and it still wasnt working. She just couldnt except the fact that he was unmarried and not with anyone at the moment. Of course he didnt tell anyone that he wasnt into women either, never had been.

"Evening Officer Jacobs, need to get in there." He pointed to his office and tried to side step her but she was quick, taking ahold of his forearm.

"Oh come on Walsh, dont be like that...i can help with all that stress." She licked her lips to get her point across.

"Appreciate the offer darlin but no thanks."

She rolled her eyes but let his arm go and went along her way. Shane groaned and unlocked his office, already dreading what was waiting for him in here. A rather large file sat on his otherwise spotless desk, almost over flowing with papers and photos. He hung up his jacket and gun belt and took a seat.

The after hours call had come from the Narcotics unit upstate. He hadnt been given all the details but he had been briefed. Apparently one of his over nighters was their main source for information. A known drug dealer by the name of Marco, five foot ten inches and about 170 pounds. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary about this guy. They had brought him in for public intoxication earlier that night and he had been sleepin it off ever since.

Shane dug into the file a little more and Marco had his fare share of arrests over the years, numerous stays in jail and even a few years in prison for attempted murder. Had been accused of killing at least three other inmates but it was never proven. The more Shane learned about him, the more he thought he was just like any other drug pusher in this part of town and that was saying something. That seemed to be all he dealt with lately and he was over it.

He put the file aside and took a drink of his luke warm coffee, rubbing the uneven bridge of his too many times broken nose, trying to ease the already forming headache. Shane stood and clicked his gun belt around his hips, locking the door behind him incase someone wanted to get snoopy, this case would remain confidential until he was told otherwise. He headed to the back of the station to get a look at this guy. Most of the photos had been taken from a distance and didnt do much for his imagination. The way they made him sound, he had quite the influence over a lot of shot callers.

The newbie officer was coming towards him, keys swinging around one finger. Shane couldnt remember his first name but the tag on his uniform said 'Dixon.' He nodded and he stopped right before he ran into him, "you just check on them?" Shane asked. 

"Yes sir, all locked up tight." His redneck accent wasnt lost on Shane, sounded like he just came from their local trailer park which wasnt unreasonable for him to think. Apparently this guy had just come to town recently, highly recommended from his boss and fellow officers. Since Dixon worked nights, Shane hadnt gotten to know him all that well to judge yet.

"Need the keys, gotta look in on one of our guest." Shane said and Dixon tossed him the keys and headed towards the main desk in the front. He smiled, unlike a very horny, unruly officer who never listened, Officer Dixon just kept his mouth shut.. something to remember, Shane thought, looking at his ass as he walked away.

The cells were small, enough room for a bed and a place to take a piss in. The walls that depressing grey colour that could drive someone mad if you looked at it, might explain why their guests always seemed to do the same shit over again and come for another stay. Shane unlocked the door and went inside, the first three cells were empty but he could hear a faint whistling sound coming from cell number four in the back.

He made his way back there, stopping shortly when the lights above him started to flicker in that all too familiar horror movie kind of way. The way that let you know the bad guy was right on your ass. Shane turned but it was just him. The cell was dark inside but he could see the small sliver of moon light reflecting in his eyes.

"Up late arent ya officer.." a smooth, like silk voice came from the darkened cell and sent shiver down his spine. 

"Thems the breaks kid, and its Sheriff...not officer." Not entirely sure why it mattered at this point, just something to ground himself after the chilling affect his voice had.

"Oh..Sheriff Shane Walsh in the flesh...nice to officially meet you."

His name slid off his lips perfectly, making his name sound foreign and beautiful instead of dull like it normally did. And he knew who he was also...maybe Dixon had mentioned it.

"So you know me from somewhere then?" Shane asked, trying not to sound so ignorant, he squinted in the dark, trying to form a picture of this guys face but it was just darkness and a flash of light off his eyes, gave nothing away.

"Oh, I know more about you than you'd like to believe Walsh." His dark chuckle put Shane on edge, even if he was there in the first place, it was unnerving.

Shane needed to get the upper hand again so he wouldnt feel so exposed, "if i had a dollar for everytime i heard that...i wouldnt be workin in this dump still."

The dark figure shifted and Shane knew he was coming closer to him, his hands the first thing visible to him. Long thick fingers, large hands that make him swallow hard. His forearms muscles and tatted up, making his tanned skin look wonderful. Strong powerful arms, hard muscle leading up to a set of the most massive shoulders he had ever seen. Those things were made for thrusting power, a pair of legs draped over them, pointed at the sky.

Shane had to take a step back, not wanting this Marco guy to see the boner he was now sporting in his loose fitting pants. His face was still shielded by the dark but Shane knew he had noticed how hard he was already.

"Gonna show yourself boy or make like a damn shadow?" He knew it sound sounded aggressive but he was tired of feeling out of control like this. He needed the upper hand to feel safe, even if he wasnt the one on the inside of the cell.

"Oh, wanna get a look at me do ya?" He said in a mocking tone, but he stepped into the light.

Shane gasped before he could stop himself, his skin was baby smooth, dark hair slicked back, two dark eye brows arched in amusement, his lips pink and slick, twerked up in a crooked smile. Two sexy moles next to his lips, making them look even more kissable than they already did. Just from the sound of this guys voice he knew he was in deep shit but now...what did he do against this?

Marco stuck his arms through the bars, arms coiling up making them rock hard. "I look as good as i sound?" 

Shane just stared at him, those blue eyes looking into his dark brown ones. Reading him before he could read himself... he knew the affect he could have on people and he used it like a weapon


	2. Chapter two

Black Hearts

 

Chapter 2

 

Marco watched as this cop looked him over good, his eyes never leaving his body for more than a moment or two to gaze somewhere else. The cop liked what he saw in front of him by the way his loose fitting jeans hugged his groin a little tighter than before. And from what Marco could tell, this cop was packing some serious heat in there. Maybe enough to spark even his select interest. 

 

The cop was his type after all. Dark hair a mass of curls on his head, strong corded neck leading to a good set of shoulders on him, strong arms thick with muscle and the promise of power. His brown eyes wide and a little intimidated by him, the dark scruff on is face suited him well. His chest however was a thing of beauty, all muscle and cutting edges that he approved of, no doubt had that incredible V shape to his waist that he would love to run his tongue over. 

 

Marco met his dark brown eyes and smiled, letting the cop look him over like a piece of man candy.... he knew this guy wanted something, he came all this way at night to get a peek at him but now he figured he wanted something a little different and he was inclined to give him what he wanted...what they both needed.

 

"Something you wanted Sheriff?" Marco asked in his most alluring voice.

 

Walsh cleared his throat and looked away to gather himself, squaring those broad shoulders of his, head tipped back as he popped his neck. Something deep inside Marco came to the surface, his hands gripping the bars so tight his knuckles turned white on him, the sudden need for this man hit him hard.

 

"Just wanted to see who i had in my cell."

 

"Just me sir..you sure that was all you wanted?" Marco was baiting him on purpose, seeing if he really played for the same team as he did or just needed his cock in something tight and hot, he wasnt interested in the second option right now. 

 

Shane scuffed at him, "why the hell else would i drag my ass down here boy?"

 

Marco shrugged those shoulders, his body sore from the too thin mattress he had been laying on the better part of the night, his hangover starting to catch up with him.

 

"Oh dont play dumb cop, i see the way you are lookin at me right now."

 

"Oh, and hows that?" Shane asked taking a step forward, hands set defensively on his hips.

 

Marco knew he was tryin to play dumb and maybe on any other given night it would have worked but not tonight. He was going to play with this one a little, see what it could get him. Marco smirked at him and backed up out sight so Shane would have to step closer to the bars to look at him. And of course he did just that, one hand on the bars but the other was dangling next to the gun on his hip, he was coiled and ready to strike at any given moment...something he needed to remember.

 

"Youre lookin at me like ya wanna take a bite outta me Sheriff, which i may be more than happy to give you." Marco slowly pulled the tattered wife beater off. Showing the cop the lean muscles of his chest and abdomen, his jeans slung off his slim hips, happy trail leading down.

 

Shane watched with wide eyes and licked his lips, watching a bead of sweat drip down into the waist band of his jeans. Eyes roaming hungrily over his body. This had been just what Marco had wanted to see, this guy wanted him...bad. "Come have a taste Walsh...i know you want to."

 

Shane hissed in a breath and looked away, "dammit, dont play with me kid."

 

Marco chuckled darkly, one hand running down his neck to his slick chest, "Oh, but i love to play..im sure youd like it too."

 

##

 

Shane couldnt tear his eyes away from this kid, the way he talked with his sexy accent, to the way he used his body against him, it was never going to be a fair fight and Marco knew it. But what he couldnt tell was if this guy was serious or just pulllin his chain for a bit of fun while he waited to get out in the morning.

 

"Shouldnt tease like that around here kid, some people will just take what they want." He was tying to get him to show his true colors, have him get rid of that mask for a second so he could read him. But Marco just smirked, that mole above his lip really distracting.

 

"Oh i dont think that sounds all bad Walsh, at least if its you doing the taking."

 

Shanes cock jumped in his pants, he could already feel a bead of precum dripping onto his boxers, god that voice of his could make him cum in no time if he wasnt careful, he had already let this go on longer than he intended.

 

"When you get outta here?" Thats what he needed, he just needed him gone until he could collect himself.

 

"In the morning i suppose, unless you wanna keep me.."

 

Shane dropped his hands from the bars and slowly backed away, needing to get further and further away from the sound of his voice, "should be here til then and ill come let ya out."

 

Marco walked back up to the bars, some how when Marco had been silent, the button on his pants had been popped so they hung a little bit lower than before. He could see the dark hair from his belly leading down into his jeans.

 

"Morning aint comin for awhile now...what am i gonna do to pass the time?"

 

Shane stared open mouthed, eyes wide and jaw on the floor as Marco pushed past his boxers and let his hand slip into them, gripping himself and letting out the sexiest moan Shane had ever heard in his entire life. Marcos back arched, those white teeth biting on his lip..it was beautiful. He held his own moan in and watch as Marco slowly flexed his arm up and down, the jeans obscured most of it but he knew...and he wanted to see more.

 

Marco panted and sagged against the bars, "fuck it feels good."

 

Shane closed his eyes and imagined himself on his knees in front of him, mouth over flowing with his cock..his whole body shuddered, "jesus...cant do this..fuck i gotta go..."

 

"Oh dont leave before you see me cum Shane, i know you want to."

 

The way he said his name....over and over again he taunted him, making him come undone by just his voice. Shane was sweating now, hands shaking uncontrollably. His cock was full and it ached for release, it had been such a long time since he let himself get this way over another man..and it was never one like him.

 

Without another word Shane turned on his heels and powerwalked out of the holding area, Marcos moans only getting louder and heavier as he walked away. He slammed the door so loud that Dixon turned around and cocked his head at him. Shane took a deep breath of fresh air, he didnt realize that the whole holding area now smelled of lust and sex.

 

"Ya okay there boss?" Dixon asked, leaning against the desk.

 

"Yeah, gotta take care of some shit in my office, come get me before that kid gets released."

 

Dixon nodded and turned away to occupy himself with a back issue of PlayBoy. Shane shook his head and walked quickly back into his office, slamming the door and locking it behind him. He couldnt be around any attractive man right now, not sure he would be able to control himself around Marco or that Dixon guy.

 

He slumped down in his chair and took his heavy shirt off, leaving him in just a thin black tshirt. He looked down at his cock, straining and pushing hard against his pants, wanting to get free and bury itself deep inside the tightness of that kid. Shane moaned and unbuttoned his pants, letting the pool under his ass as his cock was freed. The moment he took it in his hands he almost came, his cock hard and ready for use, veins popping out, the tip swollen and red. 

 

"Fuck.." he moaned and began to stroke himself, putting his whole body into the movement, flexing his arm as he stroked up and down. Using the other hand to roll his balls, he could just imagine what that kids mouth would feel like, him using that pink tongue of his. Shane moaned and pumped harder into his hand..he knew he was close...his balls so tight it was painful...biting into his arm to keep his screams at bay..he had never been this worked up before.

 

'Marco..." his name left Shanes lips as he spilled into his hand. Cum shooting up his chest and onto his clean shirt. He sagged in the chair, hand resting at his side. He couldn't remember the last time he had cum so hard. 

 

"Dammit." He groaned and wiped himself off, mad that he had given in to his body and worked himself like that. He wasn't suppose to get attached to this kid, he was suppose to follow him and bust his drug dealing ass along with his supplier and his friends...he needed to pull himself together and do his damn job.


	3. Chapter3

Black Hearts  
Chapter 3

There was a constant annoying knock on his door but his mind wouldnt cooperate and wake up. More knocking...  
Shane lifted his head off the hard desk, the blinding light shining into his office from the open window. He blinked quickly and tried to blink away the pain. He couldnt remember falling asleep in his office, just his all too personal talk with Marco in the holding area, seeing Marco touch himself over and over again.   
More knocking...”What?!” Shane screamed at the door.  
“Sir, you asked me to wake you when it was morning..” Dixon said hesitantly through the door.  
Shane checked his watch and groaned, he had slept until after ten am and didnt mean to, now it was time to face Marco again...he wasnt sure if he could face him.  
“Alright, dammit...gimme ten minutes.”  
Shane got up and his pants fell to his knees, an already dry white spot on the crotch of his jeans from his little play time last night. He groaned and grabbed the half empty water bottle on the desk and tried to rub out the stain but it didnt work so good. He stood and walked towards the locked door.  
“Now hold on a damn second!!” Shane could hear Dixon yelling and a bunch of voices shouting back at him. He hurried and found a group of kids giving Dixon a hard time.  
Shane whistled loudly, getting everyone to shut up and look his way.   
“Dixon, the hell is goin on here?”  
“Apparently these kids have an issue with us releasing Marco this morning.”  
Shane knew that Marco hadnt been released yet but he was curious as to why a bunch of what looked like high school and college kids were swarming his police station this early.  
“You cant let him out!!” One of the kids yelled, obviously the speaker for this group.  
“Oh, and why the hell cant i?” Shane barked and made the kid flinch a little, he smiled. Just kids tryin to get into man business. Which is something they needed to be around if Marco was apart of it.  
“He is a drug dealer, cant let his ass back on the street!!”  
Shane looked at Dixon who just shrugged, apparently he wasnt sure how to handle this either.  
“We kid, i dont know anything about him being involved with drugs. If you must know, he drank too much last night and got to spend a night here, there is no reason not to let him out.” Shane left out the part where he knew who marco really was, these kids would mess up the entire operation that was being set up.  
The kid who spoke up rolled his eyes and muttered words under his breath.  
stepped forward, so not in the mood for some high school bullshit like this, “well kid, since you seem to know everything...how bout you give me a name.”  
His confidence faltered just a little, “Bobby.”  
The name sounded familiar to him, he had heard talk in the streets about Marco, the name Bobby had come up once or twice, Leon did also. Shane narrowed his eyes at bobby, who just looked down.  
“Well kid, unless he did something i wasnt aware of then he is getting out when i say he does, which is today. Now how about you and your little street gang get your asses back to school before i throw you lot in there also..”  
Bobby looked back at his buddies and nodded once before hauling ass out of his building. Shane smiled and looked at Dixon who was also smirking, “looks like they might make it to today.”  
“I hope so, kids got no business in his Marco guy, tell me something Dixon, that kid look familiar to you?”  
Dixon nodded, avoiding his eyes.. “Yeah, thats Bobby, younger brother of Leon...leader of that local street gang, Deuces. Their brother got killed a few years ago and Bobby has been gettin into it with some bad people ever since.”  
Shane remembered hearing something about that, his department was never involved because it had involved drugs, not his thing. At least it wasnt until he got that file last night.   
“Does Leon know what little brother is up to?” Shane asked Dixon.  
“Dont think so man, i grew up with Leon and he always kept Bobby close to him but after their brother...he got a little wild.”  
Shane nodded once, hoping that he wouldnt be having any more trouble with Bobby after today, “well since you know him, give big brother a call, Bobby needs to leave Marco alone.”  
“Isnt Marco just a drunk?” Dixon asked, already dialling number.  
Dixon did not need to know who Marco really was, it wasnt safe for anyone to know. Not even him but he didnt have any say so when it came to this. He had been ordered to keep track of Marcos coming and goings, see who and where he met up with his people. That alone was warrant enough to kill him.   
“Yeah kid he is just a drunk, just call him and ill go release Marco, you got anyone comin in for you?”  
Dixon nodded, “got Chase comin in then im headed home until tonight.”  
Shane nodded and left him to make the call, he too needed to head home and shower, get the smell of sex off him and a change of clothes, then onto following Marco. Would be hard to stay off his radar since he had shown such interest in him, that was the job however difficult it may be.  
He opened the door to the holding cells, once again it was so quiet you could hear a feather drop, not one sound inside. The darkness however was gone, leaving the place looking a little less like a horror movie. He took careful steps towards the back sell, dreading seeing his face again..hearing that angelic voice...it haunted him in his sleep.  
“I can hear you breathing Walsh.”  
Shane stopped dead and had to put a hand to the cold damp wall so he wouldnt fall over, that voice could knock a man clean out. He wondered if Marco had ever finished his little taunt last night... Shane shook his head, he needed a clear mind to deal with this the right way. They needed answers asap and demanded nothing less of him.  
“You make it your lifes work to scare people?” Shane asked as he came into view with his cell.  
Marco chuckled, “maybe, depends on how fun it is. And a good morning to you as well.”  
Shane smirked and watched him walk closer to the bars of the cell, his eyes once again drawn to his fingers..  
“Morning..looks like you are a popular guy this morning.”  
Marco raised one dark eyebrow, “is that so, who came to see me?”  
“Pack of school kids, were real concerned about you gettin out this morning.”  
This time Marco didnt smile or smirk, no amusing comments. His face got serious, jaw clenching up, clearly grinding his teeth. Something was defiantly going on and it involved those kids somehow.   
“Got nothin to say now, scared of a bunch of kids?” Shane was baiting him on purpose, get an honest reaction from him.   
“Not scared of a bunch of kids Sheriff, just wanna get out of here and head home is all.”  
Shane knew he had just come back from prison not too long ago, a matter of days if that. Narcotics wanted him tailed, tabs kept on him in hope of busting the drug cartel and getting rid of half the drug supply in Brooklyn.  
Shane grabbed the keys and quickly unlocked the door and stepped back, watching as Marco sauntered out like he hadnt a care in the world. Those long legs eating up the distance between them, Marco making sure to step in his personal space.   
“Got something you wanna say?” Shane asked, trying to quit staring at his luscious mouth.  
Marco looked him up and down, taking that last step that put their chests together. They were just about the same height, Shane only seeming taller because of his general size. He couldnt ignore how good it felt to touch him, even if it was just his chest, he could see the dark circles of his nipple through the thin white shirt he had on.  
“Good to meet you Sheriff, its been my pleasure.”  
The way he said Pleasure hit Shane right between his legs, his soft cock filling quickly with blood. One single word had him on his ass, ready to beg and whine just for ten minutes with him.  
“Aint over yet kid, got some papers for you to fill out.”  
“Oh just paperwork huh...dont have anything else for me to do?” Marco looked up and down his body, his eyes settling on his groin once again, he was hinting at it, he wanted it.  
Shane did his best not to touch him as he shifted away, walking down the hallway and back into the office space. He grabbed a folder full of papers and handed it back at Marco.  
“Fill these out, same shit as always, just your contact info and shit.”   
Marco nodded and gave him a quick smile before he began to fill it out, bending over the counter just enough so Shane could get a good view of his sexy ass. Switching from foot to foot, making his ass look incredible.

Marco handed back the papers in record time, the smirk back on his face like it had been before, “anything else you need from me?”  
Shane gritted his teeth and shook his head, not wanting to comment on what both of them were most likely thinking.  
“Well if you do, you know where to find me big boy.” Marco winked and floated out the door, a little more sway to his hips.   
Dixon looked over at his, his mouth hanging open and amusement on his face. “Think you just got propositioned Sheriff.” He started to laugh and couldnt stop, Shane glared at him and chucked the pen in his general direction and stomped out the door. It was time for him to head home.


	4. Chapter 5

Black Hearts  
Chapter 4

Marco headed down the busy streets of Brooklyn with a smile on is face. He never thought that spending the night in a holding cell would put him in such a good mood but it had, probably had to do with Walsh making his guest appearance. It had been fun to play with him like that, Marco had never had the please of meeting the new Sheriff but he was happy he had gotten piss drunk last night and had the chance. He never intended to be sexually attracted to him but he was, just looking at him made him harder than he had ever been before.  
He walked up to the corner payphone box and stepped in, wiping the speaker against his shirt to clean it up a little bit. Brooklyn was a nasty place, worse if you knew it like he did. He dialed the only number he memorized and waited for him to answer, it pissed him off that his number one man hadnt been there to pick him up this morning. However Vince did not answer, the answering machine kicked on and Marco slammed the phone down and walked quickly down the block.  
He knew where he would go to pass the time, to visit an old friend that works in the diner down the street. An old flame of his, Donna worked there. Back when he had tried to hide his sexual preferences she had been his favourite. Always there when he needed, did anything he asked. She was perfect but he wasnt like that, he needed more and she wasnt it. He opened the door and walked in, not bothering to be seated, he just took his own seat, in her section and waited.   
She came over right away, that hint of desire still on her face. She hadnt been able to shake him off over the years, always coming back around to find him but she couldnt hack it. He was in deep with some worse people and needed someone strong, she wasnt.  
“Hey there Marco, long time no see.”  
Marco smirked, “hey doll, nice to see ya.”  
He looked around the small diner as she continued to ramble on about shit he didnt care about when something caught his attention. A head of dark curly hair and a jaw line he would know anywhere. He waved Donna away, and she muttered something under her breath before leaving. He stood up and sat down in the sheriffs booth so he could face him, a smirk never leaving his face.  
Shane looked up in complete surprise, Macro could feel the instant attraction between them. He leaned forward on the table, tracking Shanes eyes back down to his hands. “Morning again Sheriff.”  
“You followin me kid?”  
Marco shrugged, not ready to give anything away for free just yet, he had to earn the answers he wanted, “figured you would be goin home to your wife.”  
“Dont got one.”  
Of course Marco already knew this but wanted to hear it from him. “Shame, nice lookin guy like you should have a woman waitin on ya to get home.”  
Shane shook his head and took another bite of his breakfast, Marco couldnt look away from his mouth. His beard growing in heavy and dark made him all the more hotter.  
“What you doin here anyways?” Shane asked, ignoring his last question, hoping he would too.  
“Tried to call a friend about a ride, but the fucker didnt answer, figured id come in here for a bite to eat. Was just gonna leave until i saw you sitting here all by yourself.”  
“Well you got food comin or are ya just gonna watch me eat?”  
Right on cue Donna came to the table with his mountain of food, piled high with everything you would need for a heart attack, Shane snorted at him and gave him a pinned look. “Little thing like you gonna be able to eat all that?”  
Marco couldn’t let that comment go, “well Sheriff, a little thing like me sure does have a big appetite.”  
Shane sucked in a breath and almost choked on his food before clearing his throat, and taking a drink of milk. “Yeah i guess you do.” Shane said, looking back at his mouth.  
*  
Shane watched Marco pack the food away like he weighed over 600 pounds and hadnt seen a meal in over a month. Unable to enjoy his own food with Marco sitting this close to him, the way his mouth closed around that fork each time he took a bite. The way his long fingers twirled around the fork, it was all too much to handle right now. So he pushed his plate away and sat back in the booth.  
“All done?” Marco asked, taking big drink from his glass, water slowly dripped down from his lips and onto his chin.  
Shane groaned inwardly, his cock had been hard from the moment Marco flopped down across from him. His obvious teasing taking a toll on him. “Lost my appetite.”  
“Oh surely not from me i hope, wouldnt want ya to go home hungry now would we?”  
Shane just shook his head, unable to give him a smartass comment because no matter what he said Marco would turn it dirty, leaving his mind to do the rest of the work and he was tried of that. He stood up without a word and headed into the mens room. Waiting until he cock went down a little to try and take a piss.   
After he was done, he washed his hands under the hot water, cupping some in his hands and rubbing his tired face with it. The door opened behind him but he didnt turn around. Not really in the mood to socialize with anyone. When no sounds came he dried his face and looked up into the mirror seeing Marco, causally leaning against the wall, those strong arms folded over his chest.  
Shane turned around slowly and leaned against the sink, folding his own arms across his broad chest, Marcos eye following his every move made him smirk. “Come to watch me piss or hold it for me?”  
Marco grinned at him, maybe a little surprised at his blunt words, “watchin isnt my thing but....i can defiantly see that you need help holding it.” Marco walked closer to him until once again they were chest to chest.  
Shane took a deep breath, smelling the heavy musk coming from Marco. Being in holding for so long and it was obvious he hadnt showered yet but he loved it. He could almost taste him on his tongue. “Yeah i might need a little help, got anyone in mind?”  
Marcos arms dropped and dangled between their bodies, “I think i might know someone to you out.”  
Shane watched as Marco slowly licked his lips and got down on the dirty bathroom floor, those alluring hands of his slowly sliding from his ankles up to his hips before stopping. Shane groaned and wanted nothing more than to give in and let Marco suck him. “What are you doin?”  
Marco chuckled darkly, looking up at him with those dark blues eyes. “Whats it look like im doin boss?”  
Marco quickly undid his suspenders and slipped them down off his shoulders, making his jeans sag a little. Next was the button and zipper. His pants pooled around his ankles as he stood there in his boxers. “Someone might come in..” Shane said through his teeth, trying not to respond to his touch.  
“So that is their problem, been thinking about this since last night.”  
Shane growled deep in his chest, steeing Marco on his knees like this was enough to make him cum, how the fuck was he suppose to handle his mouth being on him? He started to breath really hard, his chest heaving.  
Marco reached in with those hands of his and wrapped them around his hard cock. “Oh fuck!!” Shane moaned and slammed his eyes closed, Marco worked him slowly. Jerking his hand from base to swollen tip and then down again. His other hand on the curve of his ass, those eyes looking up at him.  
“Yeah, youre a big one arent ya, no wonder a woman cant handle this...not like i can.”  
“Please...” Shane begged him now, not caring if it was wrong to get involved with him this way, he just needed him.  
“Please what, huh...what you need?”   
Shane could feel his warm breath against the tip of his cock, making his whole body shudder, his hips starting to swivel on their own towards his mouth. “Need your mouth..”  
Marco chuckled, “damn right you do big guy, dont you worry though, im gonna take good care of you.”  
Shanes back arched at the sound of his words, sinking deep inside him and settling there. He wanted this more than anything else. The moment the tip of his cock touched those wet, pink lips Shane nearly lost it, the lightest touch was ready to make him bust.  
“Oh, fuck...god..” Shane moaned and used Marcos broad shoulders to steady himself, feeling how hard the muscles were under his shirt, appearance’s could be deceiving. He looked down and watched Marco take him in inch by thick inch, all the way until those beautiful lips rested against his pubic bone.   
His mouth was hot and warm, his cheeks hollowed out completely as he began to suck him. His eyes never left Shanes. His throat opening wide to try and swallow him.  
“God damn your mouth....holy fuck!” Shane got a tighter grip on his shoulders, digging in until he felt Marco moan around his cock and his hips bucked forward, making Marco choke on him just a little. His hands gripped his ass, motioning for him to start thrusting forward into his mouth.  
“shit....you sure?” Shane asked, Marco nodded enthusiastically at him, sucking him in deeper. “got some mouth on you kid, sure know how to use it.”  
Marco winked at him and drew his own hands back to rest on the tops of his thighs. Shane could see just how hard he was, pressing tight in his jeans, zipper busting to get him out. Shane drew back his hips and slowly slid back between his lips, a long moan coming from him.  
“Oh fuck thats good..so damn good.” He groaned and moved his hands up to Marcos slicked back hair, his fingers sliding through the softness until he got a firm grip and yanked his head forward onto his cock. Marco gagged a little but he could recover quickly, letting his mouth suck anything he could reach.  
He knew just from the feel of his mouth that he wouldnt be lasting much longer. It was so perfect, kid was a master at sucking cock. He pumped his hips hard, needed to feel the familiar tingle before he came. Shane growled and looked down at Marco who only nodded once and sucked him harder.  
“Oh god, right there kid....fuuuckkk!!!” he moaned and slammed into his mouth once more before cum shot out and into his perfect mouth. His body sagged but Marcos strong arms kept him from falling as he gulped down his cum. He slowly moved his head back until Shanes softening cock slipped out, Marco licking his lips and kissing the over sensitive head once more before standing up to face him.  
“I do okay boss?” Marco said in an amusing tone, those lips of his a darker shade from sucking so well.   
“Fuck yeah, aint had my cock sucked like that since...well shit since never. Got a mouth of gold there boy.” Shane pulled his pants back up and slid his suspenders up his shoulders and buttoned his pants. He wanted so badly to kiss those puffy lips, to see how Marco tasted after he sucked a cock.  
“Not gonna leave me hangin now are ya?” Marco said with his usual smirk, the bulge in his pants obvious.   
Shane licked his lips, his mouth suddenly dry. Needing to filled with a big cock, Marcos cock. “You gonna let me?”  
Marco unbuttoned his jeans and took his very large cock out, “fuck yea, aint gonna suck itself now is it?”


	5. Chapter5

Black Hearts  
Chapter 5

Shanes eyes were locked on his cock, a few inches longer than his own but Marco was wide It was beautiful, long and thick..veins popping out because he was so worked up. A perfect mushroom head that he needed in his mouth. And he wasnt shaved either, his favorite. He couldt stand when guys shaved bare down there. Like fuckin women did, he liked it contained but enough to bury his nose in and take a deep breath, he liked the musky man smell.   
Marco stroked himself slowly as Shane just watched in awe, those large hands of his looked perfect on his cock. Those long nimble fingers brushing over his slick slit, a little bead of precum dripped out and slid slowly down his shaft.  
“Oh god, look at you...” Shane said breathlessly, it had been awhile since he found a cock as pretty as this..too long for his liking. “hard as a fuckin rock huh?”  
Marco was smirking at him, “real pretty aint in boss, go ahead and have a taste.”  
Shane didnt just want to enjoy his cock, he wanted to see this man naked and spread out on his big bed at home. His eyes roaming over his body, he could still see the dark circles of his nipples under the white shirt, he wanted to see how he reacted when he sucked and bit on them. Shane grabbed his hips, listening to Marco groan at the touch before he slid them up his sides, feeling the tight muscles underneath.   
He got to his hard chest and let his thumbs gently brush over his nipples, he groaned deep in his chest, Shane could feel the deep vibrations. He rubbed in slow circles and watched him writhe, his cock seemed to be getting harder with every touch.  
“Like that dont ya boy...got them real sensitive nipples. Just aching to be sucked on.”  
Marco moaned so loud it echoed off the tile walls, “fuck yeah, please..”  
Shane leaned in and licked over his nipple through the thin shirt, dampening the material as he sucked hard.   
“Oh fuck..shit...” Marco fisted his jeans, pulling hip flush against his body. Marcos cock pushing right up against his now hardening cock. “come on Walsh, dont tease me now.”  
Shane pulled back and smiled at him, getting down on his knees like Marco had and coming face to face with his cock that was leaking like a faucet. He licked his lips to wet them before letting his tongue lick over the tip.  
“Oh shit, fuck..please.” Marco fisted his curly hair, urging him closer.  
“Dont fuckin rush me, wanna enjoy this while i can.” Shane grumbled before he sucked the head into his wet mouth. Marco bucked his hips, thrusting more of his cock inside Shanes mouth. Shane gripped his hips hard and lowered his mouth down the length of his cock , surprising both of them that he was able to take so much of it.   
“Take it all in Walsh, suck my cock.”  
Marcos words urged him on, making his own cock weep inside of his jeans. Rubbing up against his pants. Shane started to bob his head up and down, making sure his lips touched Marcos pubic bone every time he went down, getting his smell deep inside of his nose.  
“Fuck, look at you suckin my cock like a fuckin pro Walsh....fuckk....god damn your mouth is perfect.” Marco praised him with every moan, every time he opened his mouth, words of encouragement came out.  
The door opened behind them and Shane went to pull away but a hand on the back of his head kept him there.  
“Get the fuck outta here man, im fuckin busy!” Marco shouted at whoever it was.  
“You fuckin called me man, here to pick your ass up....”  
Shane didnt know who it was or if he should stop, “dont move doll, just keep right there.” Marco said, smiling down at him. Shane teased the underside of his cock, licking the head, doing everything he knew how to make him feel good.  
Marcos voice wavered as he spoke again, “told ya i was busy man...cant it fuckin wait?”  
“No it cant, Bellini wants to see you. Now.”  
Marco groaned and Shane was pulled back off his cock and he helped him stand. His lips red and puffy from sucking him so hard, his face flushed with arousal, he really wanted to see Marco as he came down his throat.  
“The fuck was that?” Shane asked on a deep breath.  
“Just business dollface, hate to stop this right now but i gotta go.”  
Shane knew he shouldnt feel disappointed but he was, he felt a little robbed of the opportunity. But he nodded and stepped back, whincing as his own cock was jammed against his zipper.  
Marcos hand cupped his bulge and Shane moaned, his body swaying towards him. “Get hard fast dont ya?”  
Shane couldnt answer so he just nodded, enjoying the feel of Marcos skilled hands rubbing over him.  
“Got my number cop, call me later tonight....then you can finish what ya started, hows that sound?” Marco tightened his hand until he let out a little scream. Marco took that as a yes and quickly kissed the side of his neck, right over the pulsing vein in his neck, zipped himself up and exited the door.  
Shane was left to sag against the sink, the smells of sex and cum heavy in the air, making him that much harder. He knew this was bad, grounds to get his ass fired and for Marco to find out what and who he really was, he was the guy who was suppose to bust him. He righted his clothes and splashed some water on his face before walking back out to their table, food untouched on Marcos plate but a wad of cash was thrown in the middle. 

*  
Marco walked down the street with Vinnie by his side, the motherfucker had the nerve to interrupt him in the bathroom. Now the ugly bastard was smiling. “The fuck you smilin for?”  
Vinnie laughed at him, “just you man, outta jail for two hours and already you got the Sherriff on his knees, cock stuffed in his mouth..”  
Marco chuckle, good reason for a laugh but now he had a big case of blue balls. Looking forward to nothing but that cop callin him later on, he would make time to let Walsh finish him off, wanted to see his mouth full of cum, dripping down his chin.  
“The fuck too ya so long anyways, called you over an hour ago man.”  
Vinnie just shrugged, “had other shit to do man, bosses orders. Not our fault you got thrown in the pin for drinkin too damn much.  
They reached his suv and got in, heading downtown to meet him. This is the part of the job that he hated the most. Dealing with his stuck up boss who didnt know how shit worked these days. Pushin drugs wasnt as easy as it used to be. Cops couldnt be bribed to help like it had been when he had been on the street.  
Marco glared at Vinnie, “aint my fault in the first place that my ass ended up in jail now is it?”  
Vinnie just looked at him, knowing better by now than to answer the obvious question. It hadnt been his fault that he had been popped, he had been doin his thing like any other given day when he had been busted with half a pound of Heroin on him. He had taken the wrap like a big boy, down side of pushin drugs all over Brooklyn, but he knew the cops lied to him. No way was it just a coincidence that he had gotten caught the moment he decided to make his first deal of the night.   
Cops had gotten an anonymous call saying he was out and about with pounds of drugs on him, only this inner circle knew the particulars of his daily nights and none of them had the balls to challenge his position like that, not if they wanted to survive anyways. It didnt take a rocket scientist to know how it was...it had been their rivals, another local gang in their part of town, The Deuces, leader...Leon and his stupid sidekick of a brother Bobby.  
They got out of the car as Vinnie pulled up to a really nice family owned bar. Bellini`s was a very nice bar compared to the others on the block. Mostly just tight family from the Italian Mofia, tight knit group and very paranoid about anything out of the ordinary. They always thought they knew everything about the business, they just managed from behind the curtains, so to speak. He did all the leg work.   
“Do we really gotta do this man, im behind because of last night and im not in the mood for this shit.” Marco hated this on the best of days but he had been in jail all night and cock blocked, now was not the time.  
“Just get your ass in there and stop whining like a bitch, got business to handle.” Vinnie pushed him through the door and he stumbled in, squaring his shoulders and walking to Bellini`s private office in the back. He knocked once and the door opened.  
A deep Italian voice sounded right away, “ah, Marco.. good to see you out in one piece. Come in, sit down..”  
Marco did as he was told and took a seat in the over stuffed chair, two big ass guys guarding the doorway behind him. “Yeah i made it out fine, sorry about last night.” Marco knew this wasnt the time for him to be his usual smart ass self, he was bound to loose a finger or two if he did.  
“Its all right my boy, just wanted to see for myself before you start on your usual rounds for this weekend, you have everything you need to get started?”  
“Yes sir, all of it is back at my place. Just gotta head home and i can get started.”  
Bellini stood up and Marco did to but slower so the big guys behind him didnt try anything. “Good to have you back Marco, your my favourite around here.”  
“Thank you.” The door behind him opened and he got out of there as quick as he could, something about Bellini just didnt sit right with him, never had.


	6. chapter 6

Black Hearts  
Chapter 6

Showered and changed into some fresh clothes, Shane sat on foot of his bed, his tie draped around his neck. Leaving the diner had been tough after Marco had left, he was almost determined to stick around in hopes he would return but after awhile he just went home to crash. Once again he was on the night shift, not his normal thing but it was a special offer from his friends in the Narcotics unit. According to them Marco and his gang was most active after dark.  
Getting his tie and shoes on, his cell phone rang. The caller ID said it was Chuck from Narcotics, probably calling him for an update. Of course to give an update he would actually have to work, which he hadnt yet. But that was what tonight was all about, his little mission tonight was to gather the required information. Shane groaned and answered the phone.  
“Hey Chuck, was just about to call you.”  
“Hey man, was just wanting to see if you got the file i left for you.”  
“Oh yeah, i got it. Thumbed through it earlier and Marco left holding this morning.” Shane said, grabbing his keys and heading out to his car.  
“Oh thats perfect, you get a chance to follow him?”  
“He was picked up from the diner earlier by a tall bald guy, i think Marco said his name was Vinnie i cant be sure.” Shane hadnt decided how he felt about this now but he had a job to do while he decided.  
“Yes, good old Vinnie Salvatore, been in the family business since he was in highschool.” Chuck with excitement in his voice.  
“And whats his job?” Shane asked as he slammed the car door and leaned against his hip against it.   
“Oh he does quite a bit actually, helps move the produce, keeps Marco on track. Pretty much whatever they have for him.”   
Shane groaned in understanding, not caring about some no body. He was only interested in one guy. “Okay well ill have more for you to later on tonight but i gotta go.”  
“Okay man, be careful. Marco is a vindictive bastard.”  
The phone went dead and Shane just glared at him, stomping into the station and running right into Dixons strong back, he put his hands out to catch him before he fell but Dixon toppled over anyways. Bending at the waist right in front of him, Shanes hands holding him by the hips.  
Shane gasped at the feel of his ass pressed against his groin, he was just the right height for this type of position and his mind started to wonder into dangerous places. “Shit man, sorry.”  
Dixon laughed and stepped away from him, a smile on his face. “Not a problem boss, wanna let me go though?” he asked, looking down at where Shanes hands still had ahold of his hips.”  
“Uh, yeah..sorry.” Shane stuttered and knew he was blushing like a school girl, but Dixon just smiled again, bitting the corner of his lip before heading back behind his desk. Shane watched his ass the entire way and knew Dixon was watching him.  
“What are you doing back anyways?” Dixon asked, shuffling a stack of papers.  
“Just had to look at a few things, you got that contact info for Marco handy?” Dixon nodded hesitantly but handed him the correct papers.   
“What you need that for?”  
“Just wanna make sure those kids dont go lookin for him, be good to find out where he lives.” Shane hated lying to his deputy but it was something he had to do. He also realized that he never got Dixons first name, “oh, by the way you never told me your first name.”  
“Daryl.”  
“Well Daryl, nice to know your name. You have someone coming in tonight?” Daryl nodded and the door opened for all his deputies to come in . it was a big station house but quiet some nights. He was happy Daryl had people to back him up tonight.  
“Okay man, see you later.”  
He grabbed Marcos file and hauled ass home, wanting to make sure he looked okay when he got the go ahead to come see him.  
*  
Marco made his millionth deal of the night to some local geek who had been buggin about him being missing last night. He had his regulars that all but demanded his attention when they bought from him. This night was the same except for the shadow he had following him around. Vinnie sat in the front seat of his car, keeping an eye out for him. Strict orders from Bellini right after he met with him. Pissed him off more than being in jail for the night, not that that was bad in any way.  
He smiled thinking about Walsh, he way he had touched him was new. Normally it was just a quick fuck and a goodbye but this didnt feel like that. Shane had wanted to touch him in other places, like his nipples..that had driven him crazy. The whole night he had been distracted by Walsh. Checking his cell phone every five minutes in case he hadnt noticed it rang but nothing yet.  
He made it back to the car and finally his phone went off, he twisted in the seat to dig it out of his pocket, seeing Vinnie looking at him weird. He glared back and got his phone out of his pocket before the final right, he answered.  
“Who`s this?” Of course he knew, only unknown number he didnt have.  
“Its me.” Very short and clipped response, clearly Walsh was either nervous or excited.  
With Vinnie next to him, he didnt want to confirm it was the guy he walked in on earlier at the diner. Being a cop of any kind around these people was very dangerous. “Been waitin for your call doll, took you so long?”  
“Had to pick up your number from the station.”  
Marco smiled, “wanna meet tonight?”  
“Now.” Simple and demanding like Marco knew he was.  
“My place, in under an hour. Cant wait any longer.”   
“One hour.” Shane said and the line went dead. Vinnie was still staring at him, trying to coax the info from him. “Get your own ride big guy, got a chick watin on me at home.”  
Vinnie growled and drove to where his own car was parked, getting out and slamming the door hard enough the window vibrated. He hurried home, which took about half an hour with all the traffic. his place was small, run down place right above a bar. He was usually never there, staying at different places frequently. Now he wished he put his money to better use and he had a nicer place.  
He ran in and cleaned up the place, throwing dirty clothes into the closet when there was a knock at the door.  
*  
Shane knocked on the door and placed his sweaty hands back in his pockets. Coming here had made him a nervous wreck, bad part of town to be in if you didnt have certain connections. He felt pretty safe, decided to keep his badge and gun on him since Marco already knew who he was. Kept everyone else off his back. Shane hadnt seen anything suspicious since he had been out this way, nothing that involved Marco anyways.  
The door opened and there he was, same version of his outfit from before but this time his clothes were clean and in order. He looked perfect, smelled even better. Sweat and what was left of the cologne that had been applied earlier. Marco had his usual smirk on.  
“Gonna come in there Walsh..” Marco stepped aside and Shane walked in.  
The place was a dump, but it was refreshing in its own way. None of that fake decor shit that no one gave a rats ass about and was a huge waste of money. Shane walked in further as Marco closed the door behind him. Just the sounds of the semi working air conditioner blowing through the small space.  
“Thought you stood me up tonight Walsh.” Marco said in his smooth as silk voice, coming around to face him.  
“Yeah had some shit to take care of before i could get away, am the sheriff after all.” Shane had been so confident before but now he was as nervous as he had ever been. Marco was in his element around here, it put his guard up and confidence way down.  
“Yeah i remember Walsh, you come to finish what you started earlier?” Marcos hands went to his pants, his thumbs hooking into the waist band and pulling them down lower to show more of his vcut and his dark happy trail.   
Shane swallowed, that was the reason he came wasnt it....not that he had to be here to gather the info but he needed to see Marco when he came, had to see what he looked like. “Yeah, thats the reason i came, not gonna get interrupted again are we?”   
“Better fuckin not, got the door locked and my schedule cleared for the rest of the night. So what, you just gonna suck me off and be on your way sheriff?” Marcos face was full of amusement and underneath that a darker desire.  
“That was the plan, unless you got something else in mind.”  
“Lets start out with me fuckin your mouth, then see how i feel after huh?” Marco let his pants drop and stepped outta them, taking a step forward to Shane so they were touching like before. Marco placed his hands on Shanes shoulders and gave a little push.  
Shane went with the motion and got down on his knees once again, coming face to face with his pulsing cock. Shane looked up, as if asking permission or waiting, he wasnt all too sure himself but it made Marco smile. “Do what you want, im all yours.”  
Shane knew he didnt mean whatever he wanted, cuz his first place wouldn’t be his cock but those nipples again. He gripped the base of his cock tightly, moving his hands up and down the soft hard skin, watching the little beads of precum drip down and made his hand glide swiftly over him, Marco groaned from above whenever he twisted his wrist a certain way at the tip of his cock. “Jesus Walsh, gonna make me cum already.”  
Shane grinned and let his tongue circle the swollen tip, getting a good taste of him. Marcos hands came to the back of his neck, urging him forward. Shane didn’t give in, just slowly took him into his mouth at his own pace, letting his length fill his mouth, hollowing out his cheeks.  
“Oh fuck yea...god that feels fuckin good.” Marco moaned and his hips twisted so he got deeper into Shanes throat.   
He closed his eyes and tried to ignore the pulsing in his own cock, hard as a rock now from sucking him, he bobbed his head up and down. Worked his hands around his shaft, the extra friction making Marco harder.   
“Look at me..”  
Shane looked up at him, eyes wide and his mouth working hard.  
“Jesus look at you Walsh, look sexy as fuck with a mouthful of my cock...you like it?”  
Shane moaned around him and nodded, not looking away from him. “I thought so, get up.” Shane got up, breathing hard and wiping the spit from the corner of his mouth. Marcos eyes were hooded and very sexual, he had no clue why he asked him to stop.  
“Been wanting to do this since last night in that damn jail cell.” Marcos soft hands came up to his face, one behind his neck and pulled him in close. Their lips clashed together in a passionate kiss, Shane moaned and opened his mouth wider for him, stroking his tongue with his own. Marco groaned into his mouth and pressed himself flush against him.   
Shane tore at his clothes, doing his best to tear them away from him so he could finally see what he looked like naked. He found a small hole in the back of his shirt and dug his fingers in it until it stretched, letting his hand in and pulling hard until the shirt was torn from him. Hanging in tatters off those broad shoulders of his.  
Marco only growled louder and let the torn fabric fall away, seeing how Shane stared at him, “glad that wasnt a new shirt.”  
“Looks better on the floor.” Shane was acting like a starving wolf, his eyes never leaving his body.  
“So what now sheriff, gonna cuff me again?” Marco said, nodding to his belt.  
Shane grinned, liking the idea and unhooked them from his belt, “damn good idea kid.”  
Marco chuckled, biting his lower lip again, “was kidding there chief.”  
Shane stepped forward, “i wasnt.”


	7. chapter 7

Black Hearts  
Chapter 7

It had been a few hours since Daryl had watched Shane leave the police station with a vague explanation to where exactly he was going. He had tried to bust into his office to get the info but that hadnt worked out. The door was as thick as a tree and the windows had security bars on them. Even the ones on the inside of the building. Something was in there that Shane hadnt wanted to share with the rest of the group and he had a feeling he knew what it was.  
He had been surprised last night when one of the deputies had brought in Marco and locked him up for the night. It had been a few years since Daryl had seen him, right before he got carted off to jail when he got busted. He had wanted to visit him but it was risky with what they both did for a living.  
Daryl sighed and gave up on getting into the office, instead going to make a fresh pot of coffee for himself, it was the early hours of the morning, the sun had not even shone its face yet and Shane still wasnt back. He heard the familiar ring of the bell on the front door and turned to face Shane, his grin faltered into fear. The familiar bald head and dark piercing eyes, he looked around but found himself alone with him, Vinnie.  
Vinnie sauntered up to the counter and dinged the bell with a smirk, folding his large arms up on the counter, “well well well, long time no see Dixon.”  
Daryls hand ached to feel his gun, fingers twitching to grab it and defend himself even though Vinnie hadnt moved yet. “Yeah its been a long time, what you doin in here?”  
“Well i was looking for our favorite little drug dealer, he ditched me tonight when we still had business to do, as you know the boss doesnt tolerate lazy people.”  
Daryl knew all too well that Bellini didnt put up with that shit, his right had still cramped like a son of a bitch at the worst times, Bellini had broken his entire right hand when he had stolen from him, eager to pay is debts with a little of his drug money...that hadnt been the right choice. Vinnie had found out and he hadnt kept it to himself.  
“Yes i remember but he was discharged this morning.”  
Vinnie balled his hand into a fist and knocked it on the counter a few times, “wrong answer kid, i need to find him and i know he was with that cop.”  
Daryl winced, he had over heard their conversation in the holding cells, seemed to intimate for his liking. People that got involved with Marco had their life expectancy cut in half, it was just the way of his business. That was also one of his mistakes.  
“Well Marco isnt here and neither is he so look somewhere else.”  
“Funny isnt it...that my boy goes AWOL just as soon your boss goes missing, not bloody likely. Found them in the bathroom together this morning, your hot headed boss on his knees for our boy, can you believe that..thought the new sheriff had more will power than that.”  
Daryl knew the answer was behind that locked door and before he could help himself, his eyes shifted to the left, right at the door then back to Vinnie again and being the man he was, caught it. He smiled and looked at the same door, “so its mi there huh...now a crafty man like you would have looked already.”  
He watched as Vinnie walked up to the locked door and giggled the handle, finding it locked. Vinnie was a big guy, their first choice whenever they had a problem, he would be called to handle it and he did every time.  
“Dont man, it only stirs up more shit.”  
“And im supose to care about that?” Vinnie asked as he shrugged.  
“dammit, yea does you goon...something big is goin on here. Bigger than just my boss mouth full of his cock, its bigger than that. And if he notices somethings wrong it raises too many questions.”  
Vinnie backed away from the door, a thoughtful look on his ugly face. “Guess you might be right, im gonna leave now but i want a call from you the minute you see your boss.”  
Daryl shook his head, “fuck no man, not gettin caught up in this shit all over again. Find him your damn self.”  
Vinnie moved so fast Daryl didnt have to move before Vinnie grabbed him by the neck and slammed his head against the desk as hard as he could. Daryl grunted, trying anything to get free but he felt something sharp pressed against his back and stopped dead.  
“Now now boy, youre on my good side for the moment, lets not change that too quickly. A call or ill be coming to see you again.”  
Daryl grunted out a yes and Vinnie slowly moved away from him, heading out the door with his devilish smile, that fucker always got his was somehow. Daryl picked up the phone and dialled Shanes number but it went to voicemail, “hey man its Daryl...uh Dixon at the station, some guy was just here looking for you and it sounded urgent, call me back.”   
*  
Shane could tell that Marco was less confident then he was a few seconds ago, he didnt know what to do with his hands and his eyes kept darting down to the cuffs and then back up to his face. Shane stepped forward, cuffs in hand, “you tellin me you dont want this?”  
Marco licked his lips, “and if i do?”  
Shane grinned, taking the last step until they were face to face, “you do, no ifs about it.” It had been awhile since Shane had had sex with a man, seemed like years to him, but with Marco coming from jail he wasnt too sure he could say the same thing, “how long has it been for you?”  
Marco tilted his head in confusion for only a second before catching on, “been awhile, you?”  
“Year or so, you clean?” one could never be too sure about shit like that and he needed to know before he got too into it like at the diner.  
“Of course i am, you?”  
Shane nodded and put the handcuffs on the edge of the bed and slipped his suspenders off his broad shoulders, his pants baggier around his hips he unbuttoned them and let them fall to the floor, kicking off his shoes and sweeping the pants aside.  
“What you doin?”  
“Been a long day for both of us aint it, need to clean up before we begin.” Shane said with a smirk, unbuttoning his shirt button by button until he peeled it off his back, Marcos eyes tracking every movement he made, “im guessin you got a workin shower in this place?”  
Marco nodded, still standing there sinfully naked in front of him, he had to admire his lack of shyness being naked in front of someone he hardly knew, “Good, could use someone to wash my back.” Shane winked at Marco and headed through the open doorway to get the shower ready.   
The shower was small, hardly enough room for one person but he would make it work. He need it to work. He reached into the shower and started the water, letting it steam up the bathroom. He didnt have to look back to know that Marco was standing in the doorway. He slid his boxers down his legs, bending over just enough for Marco to get a good look at his ass, then he stepped into the shower.  
The water felt amazing, groaning he tilted his head and let it wash over his face and pour down his chest, making the muscles in his neck and back loosen up and helped him relax. The curtain was pulled back and he could see Marco slowly climb in, bumping into his chest as he close the curtain behind him.   
Shane reached out and grabbed him by the sides, running his thumbs over the smooth slick skin of his sides and pulled him closer, licking his lips while he watched the water drip down his body. He wanted to  
“Now what boss?” Marcos voice was husky and Shane closed his eyes when he spoke.  
“Anything you object to?”  
Marco shook his head and Shane nodded at him, pulling him flush against his body so their slick chests rubbed together like velvet, “fuck i love your mouth.” Shane rubbed Marcos bottom lip with his thumb, Marcos lips parted and he quickly sucked Shanes finger into his mouth, “God, feels good.” He moaned as Marco teased him, sucking his finger like a lollipop, those beautiful pink lips wrapping around him.  
He pulled his finger from his mouth and leaned down to kiss him, their lips moving slowly together, nothing rushed like before, Shane let his tongue swipe a cross Marcos, loving the moans that spilled from his mouth. Marcos hands trailing up his slick muscled arms, his blunt nails digging in in just the right place by his neck, Shane moaned and wrapped his own arms up Marcos back, keeping them close together.   
They pulled apart for a breath and Shane began to kiss down his jaw and over his thick neck, “use your teeth..” Marco panted as he started to swivel his hips looking for any kind of friction, Shane could feel how hard he was. He bit him, hard and Marco screamed his head dropping back giving Shane more room. “p-please...cant keep doing this.”   
Shane stopped the bite and kissed over the now raised skin of his teeth impression in his neck and looked at him, “Whatcha need baby...” Marco moaned when he said that, his eyes hooded and lustfilled.  
“Need you to fuck me Walsh.”  
Shane had been wondering how this was gonna go, now he had his answer. “so you like to take it huh?” Shane asked with a wolfish grin, Marco had been so before, Shane assumed he liked to top.   
Marco smirked at his choice of words but nodded, biting his lip in that sexy way of his, “been awhile for both of us, gonna need to open you up.” Marco reached out of the shower quickly and came back with a small bottle of lube and handed it to him. Shane took it but nearly dropped it when Marco started to stroke his cock. Long smooth strokes from base to hip, twisting his wrist on his head, he moaned and swayed into him, leaning against Marco so he didnt fall over.   
“better open me up good, youre a big one aint ya Walsh..”  
Shane nodded, eyes rolling back in his head. He felt so close to busting already he pushed Marcos hand away and pushed him gently against the wall, chest to the cool shower wall, Shane kissed the back of his neck, hearing him moan the whole time, his eyes drifted down to finally get a glimpse of his ass. “Fuck you got a tight little ass dont you, gonna enjoy workin myself in there.” Marco groaned loudly and arched his back, making his ass rub onto Shanes cock.  
“Easy now, gonna get there soon but i gotta taste you before i start.” He continued to kiss down his back, getting to lick the water from him. Marco groaned so loud and Shane saw that he was stroking himself, he grabbed his hand and stilled him, “oh no ya dont, dont touch, not yet.”  
Marco groaned but didnt touch himself again, he reached back and wove his hand through Shanes wet curls, pulling just enough to make him moan again, Shane moved his head away and got on his knees, kissing over the curve of his ass, Marco shuddered as he pumped his hips against the slick wall just so he could touch himself, “you keep it up and im gonna cuff you to the shower bar.”   
Marco groaned in frustration but stilled his hips. Shane used his hands to pull his cheeks apart so he could see him, his tight little entrance was nice and pink already, not hairy but not slick smooth, just the way he liked it. He licked his lips and put his tongue on it, swirling it slowly, “oh god...please..” Marco moaned and tried to move his ass but Shane had a good grip on his cheeks, he wasnt going anywhere. He worked his tongue faster, using more spit to get him to relax for him, it worked and soon he was wiggling his tongue deep inside him. Marco let out a loud whine, music to his ears, “come on Shane, need your fingers now..”  
Shane stood and wet one finger with a big dab of lube, circling his hole just enough to get another whine out of him before he pushed in, his ass gripped him tight, “fuck baby youre tight, gonna need to add a few more.” More lube on his finger and he pushed back in, arching the tip of his finger until he found it, the small bundle of nerves, his prostate.   
Marco bucked wildly against him, “oh god right there...” He moaned and worked his ass against his fingers, the bundle got harder and harder and Shane knew he needed to stop before Marco came, he eased up but added a second finger inside him, working them both togeher, then scissoring him open before adding the last finger, knuckle deep in him had Shane aching, his own cock rubbing against his ass, begging to get in.  
“Think youre ready for me baby, huh ?” Shane asked Marco, using his own cock to rub between his ass cheeks, passing his hole every time, “oh fuck..yes god please just fuck me!”  
Shane kissed the back of his neck, one hand on his hip and the other on his cock, slowly pushing into him, he worked him open good. Marcos ass giving way to his cock, still tigher than any pussy would be, his vision wavered and he rested his head between Marcos shoulder blades, “worked ya open but damn youre still tight for me.”  
Marco groaned and leaned his head back to rest on Shanes shoulder, moving his head slightly so Shane could turn just enough to kiss him deep as he worked himself in inch by inch, both eating at each others mouths, panting hard through the kiss, “fuck Walsh youre big..” Shane gave a very manly chuckle and looked down to see Marcos tight little ass eating every inch of his cock, he couldnt look away until he was all the way in, balls deep in him.  
He felt his head touch Marcos prostate again and they both moaned, causing Shane to pump his hips faster, his balls smacking against Marcos ass. He fucked himself on Shanes cock, using the shower bar for leverage he arched his back and worked Shanes cock like a pro, “fuck thats good baby, work yourself on me.” Shane groaned and gripped his hips hard, letting Marco set the pace. His perky little ass working hard, his hole stretching each time he sank back down.  
Suddenly Marco yelped and slid off him as the icy spray covered both of them, Shane cursed and turned the water off quickly before turning Marco around to face him, kissing him hard, sucking and biting at his lips, he backed him up against the wall again and lifted him easily by the thighs, “come on, work yourself back onto me.”   
Marco grinned and grabbed his cock, aiming it back at his hole and he did this delicious thing with his hips, twisting them as he slid back down his hard cock, all the way to the base. His legs locked firmly around his hips, Shanes hands cupped his ass, feeling him stretch his small hole, “hold on tight.” Shane said just before he stepped out of the shower, carrying Marco to the messy bed, kissing him the entire time they walked out of the bathroom.  
He laid him down right on the edge, so his ass could hang off and Shane could stand. He looked down at him, admiring the hard lines of his body, slim waist and hips, his cock hard and swollen laying against his stomach, precum leaking into his belly button, “god damn youre sexy as fuck you know that?”   
Marco smirked and nodded, “i did know that, just like hearin you say it.”  
“Oh is that right?” Shane asked with a smile, watching the smirk fall from his face when Shane started to move his hips back and thrusting back in, “you look so much...sexier when youre taking my cock like this.” Shane said in between thrust, his balls were starting to tingle already, it had been too long since he felt this.   
“Hittin my prostate every fuckin time Walsh, gonna make me cum before you get to work my dick.” He panted out, watching Shanes cock slide in and out, wanting so bad for his cock to be touched.  
“Like how you look when i hit it...fuck i feel it too, how bad you wanna cum?”  
Marco screamed, neck bulging out, veins very visible makin him look so much sexier, “so fuckin bad Walsh, need ya to touch my cock before i do.”  
Shane thrusted in hard for that comment, bowing his back once more. His orgasm was so close now, “fuck im close....god damn..” he finally worked Marcos slick cock in his hands, Marco screamed for him, “right there Walsh, fuck just a little faster...”  
Shanes vision blurred again but he fisted him faster, at blinding speek, seeing him so worked up he couldnt hold it anymore, “fuuuuckk!!!” he moaned and came harder than he ever had before, spilling into his perfect ass while trying to keep stroking him.  
“oh fuck...god!!!!” Marco screamed as the first hot jet of cum shot out and onto his heaving chest, covering Shanes hand and even getting a little on his own chest.   
Shane let go, bring his hand up to lick the cum from his fingers and palm loving how good he tasted. Then he leaned down, letting his knees hit the floor so he could lick the rest off, Marco laying back trying to catch his breath but his eyes never left him. He watched as he cleaned him up, every drop. “been waiting a long time for that.”  
“For what?” Marco asked, tucking one hand behind his neck.  
“To see how you look when ya cum, been thinking non stop about it for days.”  
Marco full out grinned at him, licking his own dry lips, “and how did i look boss?”  
Shanes whole body shook, eyes closing by themselves, “looked incredible, tasted even better.” Shane slowly pulled out of him, the grabbed both his ankles and made him bend his legs.   
“The hell are you doin?” Marco asked, letting his legs get bent to his chest.  
“Wanna check out my handy work is all.” He smiled and watched as the cum dripped out slowly, his hole nice and red, puckered from being fucked so good.  
“You fucked me good.” Marco said, letting his legs drop down and scooted higher up on the bed, pulling Shane by the hand along with him so he half laid on top of him.  
“Yes i did, felt so damn good.” Shane said before kissing him long and deep, letting Marco taste himself, sharing it between them. He broke the kiss after awhile and laid down on the bed, hand thrown over his eyes, Marco curled up by his side he slowly fell asleep.


	8. 8

Black Hearts  
Chapter 8

Shane groaned and rolled over onto his stomach, his back was twisted in knots from sleeping on Marcos hard bed. He stretched his arms above his head until his shoulders and back popped into place making him sag back down. He peeled his eyes open and looked around the room, the sun was still low in the sky meaning it was either very early or very late, he didnt know so he looked around the room at the clock on the wall, 5:45 am. He knew Dixon was gonna give him so much shit when he got back to the office.  
He sat up and looked at a sleeping Marco next to him, still naked from last night. Shane smiled as he remembered everything about last night, the way he looked as he came, how tight Marco had been, it had been fucking amazing. A pang of guilt washed over him, goose bumps rising on his arms, this had been a mistake. He had been charged with Marco down, giving Narcotics enough evidence to arrest him for good this time. Now he didnt know what to do.   
Shane stood up and slipped his boxers back then his pants, grabbing his shirt and putting it on but leaving the buttons over. He surveyed the small place, he didnt have much in here, just a bed, tv and a dresser. The top scattered with paper, dozens of sheets. He looked back at Marco, his chest heaving deeply letting him know he was still in a deep sleep. He slowly walked to the desk, looking over the papers. Names and number, addresses of hundreds of people, Shane found his phone and imput the man he didnt see at the diner named Vinnie. Making sure to save it before he opened a few draws on the desk, he found scales, zip lock bags. All evidence of distribution.  
Shane rubbed the uneven bridge of his broken nose, he had hoped that Narcotics info about him had been misleading. That he wasnt the one out there day in and day out selling this shit in massive quantities. But it looked truer with every drawer he opened. The last one was locked, he jiggled the handle but thad to stop because it was making too much noise. That locked drawer had to be the one with the drugs in it for sure. He pulled as hard as he could one last time but it still didnt open and Marco yawned behind him.  
He cursed and made a B line for the open kitchen space, using the sink to wash his hands hearing Marco get up from the bed and stretch. Shane grabbed the first thing he could to wipe his hands on and turned around to see Marco coming towards him with a smile, still naked as he had been last night.  
“Morning Walsh..”  
“Morning back, sorry was lookin to make coffee but couldnt find any.” Shane had to choke the lie out, giving him a smile to help see it but it still didnt feel right.  
Marco looked around the apartment, Shane could see his eyes flick towards the dresser then back to him. “Yeah, you wont find any here.”  
Shane nodded, happy nothing looked out of place but now he had a naked man in front of him, he wanted to reach out and touch him..he shouldnt feel that way, he knew what last had meant to Marco, just a quick fuck for release then back to normal but he didnt feel that way. To him last night had felt more personal.  
“Somthin wrong Walsh?” Marco asked stepping closer to him until they almost touched.  
Shane opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out, he didnt want to look like a pussy in front of him.   
Marco laughed and tilted his head, “you wanna touch me dont ya?”  
Shane looked at him and nodded, trying really hard not to stare at him, but he saw hickies all over his neck..ones that he had made and wanted him to be covered in them so people would know he belonged to someone but that wasnt rational.  
“Then why dont you?”  
“Dont wanna make this into something its not..” Shane already felt like a bitch for thinking this way, now Marco and that mouth of he was gonna call him out on it. He was just waiting for it..but nothin happened. He looked at Marco.  
“And what do you think this is Sheriff?”  
“Just an easy release, quick fuck like they all turn out to be.” Shane hid the sadness in his voice. He didnt even understand why he felt this way, how the hell could he make Marco understand when he couldnt explain it to himself.  
“Oh, i see. Was that all i was, just a quickie?”  
Shane looked up wide eyed and Marco had this strange look on his face but he couldnt read it one way or another. His face was serious but his tone, it was just so confusing.  
“Wasnt it?” Shane took the risk in asking.  
“Yeah i guess it kinda was, but that dont explain why you want me now..does it?”  
Shane looked up and saw Marcos usual smirk, taking a quick glance down he saw that he was half hard already..he licked his lips and went to reach out to grab him but someone started pounding on the door.  
Shane went to grab his gun only to remember it was still laying by the bed, Marco put a finger to his lips and told him to keep quiet while he walked over to look out the peep hole. Shane held his breath, Marco cursed silently...  
“Gimme a damn second.” Marco came over to him and pushed him into a dark corner, giving him a quick kiss on his lips, “dont make a sound or youre dead..just wait..”  
“But my gun..”  
“Shh ill take care of it, just dont fuckin move.”   
With that he moved away from him and he did as he was told and kept still and quiet as the door was wrenched open.   
“The fuck man, its too early for this!” Shane heard Marco yell as someone entered the apartment.  
“Dont make the mistake of thinking i care.”  
Shane knew it was the man he had met before in the bathroom, this guy had a bad habit of dropping by at Random and Marco had warned him not to move for a reason.  
“What the hell do you want Vinnie?”  
“Boss wants to know why you cut out early on us last night.”.  
Shane cursed, that must have been around the time that he had called Marco, he had to have been dealin last night for Vinnie to get this pissed that he left. He closed his eyes, his suspicions confirmed by this random visit..  
“The hell does that matter, finished my work last night now youre bargin into my place, get the fuck out. Ill meet him in a fuckin second.”  
Vinnie laughed, and Shane could hear his loud footsteps coming more inside, he sucked in his chest, trying to stay behind the wall that seperated them, “Looks like you have some company..”  
“I did last night, she lit outta here this morning, the fuck you care who im fuckin?”  
Vinnie laughed again, “she huh...yeah i dont think so kid..you aint had a chick in years..im guessin its a man...probably that cop..”  
Shane stood perfectly still, Vinnie was almost in the kitchen now, one turn and he would be able to see him..  
“no dumbass it wasnt..now get out and let me get some fuckin clothes on.”  
“Not that cop huh, well then who`s gun is this..”  
Shane heard the gun being kicked around, then it was cocked and Vinnie laughed. Shane got ready to step out, not about to let Marco get shot because of him..  
“Put that down kid, and hurry the fuck up huh...oh and one thing, you stay away from that cop or hes gonna end up like all your friends.”  
Shane glared and heard his footsteps head out and Marco slammed the door. Nothing happened for a moment until he saw Marco waving him out of his hiding spot. Shane looked down at the gun in Marcos hand and a chill ran over him..   
“Here..you better get gone before he comes back.”  
Shane took the outstretched gun and came out, “what was that about?”  
“Just pissed i left work when you called last night..dont worry about it.”  
“Dont take threats lightly, i know hes a big guy but ill bust his ass he does it again.”  
Marco grinned at him, “yeah i bet you would cowboy.”  
Shane couldnt help but smile, going around to toss his shoes on and clipping his gun back on his belt, then doing the buttons on his shirt. Marco however was still naked, looking at him.  
“Okay guess id better get back.” Shane said as he walked towards the door with Marco trailing him.  
“You gonna call me Sheriff?”  
Shane turned back and faced him, grabbin his wrists to pull him in closer..Marco just smirked and brought his hands up to cup his face, Shane licked his lips and went for it, bringing Marco closer to kiss him. Shane licked at him, wanting him to open up. Marco moaned and opened his mouth to kiss him back..  
“Yes i will call, keep outta trouble.”   
Marco kissed him once more and let him walk out the door. Shane looked back and forth as he walked out of the building, checking to make sure that big asshole wasnt around as he made his way across the street to his car.  
He got in and remembered that he left his cell phone sitting on the seat, he grabbed it and had about 20 missed calls. Some from Daryl, the others from his contact at the Narcotics unit, he would need a story to tell him and Daryl.  
**  
Shane walked into the station and saw Daryl pacing around, chewing on his thumb like he usually did when he was nervous. As soon as Daryl saw him he all but ran up to him. “Hey man, sorry about ditchin last night, had some things to take care of.”  
“Shane did you get my call or voicemail?”  
Shane looked as his phone which was dead now, “left it in the car last night, showed you called but died before i could hear it, whats up man?”  
Daryl looked around, making sure there wasnt anyone within hearing distance. Shane followed his eyes seeing that they were alone as well, something was wrong he could feel it.  
“Some guy came here lookin for you last night.”  
“Dammit, he say who he was?” Daryl nodded but wouldnt look him in the eyes, “Whats goin on here Daryl, why so jumpy?”  
“His name was Vinnie, we talked about his rap sheet yesterday. He came in here lookin for you.”  
Shane cursed, this was not how he wanted to spend his morning, “what did he say?”  
“He just said he wanted to speak with you then tried to bust in your office.”  
Shanes eyes went wide and he quickly walked to his office, seeing it still locked he took a breath then went back over to Daryl, “Why would he need in my office?”  
“Said there was something in there that you werent suppose to have, i didnt know what to do man, you know who he works for.”  
Shane nodded and knew why Daryl was so jumpy, somehow Vinnie had found out that he had Marcos file in there. He couldnt take it home because it wasnt safe, maybe he just needed to carry it around with him, or destroy it.  
“No its fine man, uh sorry i wasnt here..just had some personal shit to do. Vinnie give you a number to reach him at?”  
Daryl nodded and searched around the desk before handing him a piece of paper with a number on it, “sheriff i dont think this is a good idea, he didnt look too friendly.”  
Shane patted him on the back, “i dont think he is either, just keep an eye out and if he comes by at all askin again just arrest him.”  
Daryls eyes went wide, “uh sir that may be a little hard, guys like him usually carry.”  
“He dont have the balls to shoot this place up, just detain him until i can talk to him but i dont think it will come to that. Look i gotta make some calls first but ill handle Vinnie okay?” Daryl nodded and Shane turned back to his office, unlocking it and heading to his desk.  
The file remained untouched, he sat down and went back through it but his phone rang, he looked at it and it was the call he had been dreading the whole way back here. He hadnt been able to think of a good enough excuse yet and he needed to tell them something soon before they took him off the case.   
Shane answered the phone, “hey chuck whats up man?”  
“Oh nothing just waiting to hear back from you man, my boss is climbing up my ass to get some intel.”  
“Well sorry to say its a little slow right now, he aint exactly breaking the law so soon after getting let outta jail.”  
Chuck laughed, “yeah i hear that man, but did you ever get his home address..the one we have on file for him is phony and we need to keep track of him.”  
Shane closed his eyes...”uh yeah i know what part of town its in, but so far he hasnt done much.”  
Chuck groaned, “alright man but i need this to move asap, boss doesnt want him to start dealing again, that shit is bad news.”  
“Yeah i got it covered man, would help tho if i could bring someone else in on this, just to help with leg work.”  
“Got anyone in mind, we need this under lock and key here Walsh.”  
“Got a new kid, good head on his shoulders..grew up around here so he might have some info we need and hes younger so he could fit right in, names Daryl Dixon..”  
“Oh the youngest Dixon brother, good. Happy he isnt like his oldest brother Merle. Daryl is fine but i dont want anyone else knowing about this shit.”  
Shane smiled, “got it man, call you soon.” He hung up and took a deep breath, he didnt know if involving Daryl was a smart move or not but he couldnt do this alone, hell he had just lied his ass off about Marco, if he had told the truth they could have his place searched and put him away for awhile..  
“Hey Daryl!!” Shane yelled from his office. Daryl opened the door and stuck his head in.  
“Yeah boss?”  
“Come on in here, need you to see something.”  
Daryl walked in and shut the door behind him, then took a seat across from him, “whats up man?”   
Shane handed Daryl the file and leaned back. Daryl opened it and looked on a few pages, his eyes wider than before, “need your help with something.”


	9. 9

Black Hearts  
Chapter 9

Marco pulled some pants on and looked around his place. Everything was still the same except for the bed. The sheets were messy and tangled, fresh spots stained it and it just made him smile. Vinnie had been an asshole for interrupting but he had been right about the woman thing, it had been a very long time since he had a woman or even wanted one..men were his thing now, or one was at least. He thought about the way he reacted when Vinnie came over, how scared he had been when Shane was here. Not because of the drugs stashed all over his place but because Vinnie was one mean motherfucker. Shane hadnt seemed scared but angry, and anger could get him dead just as quickly.   
Now it was time to deal with him, Vinnie was just pissed because he blew him off and he hadnt done that in a long time. He pulled on some shoes and headed for the door when it burst open, the door frame hitting him right on his cheekbone, guarenteed to leave a bruise. He jumped back only to see Vinnie barge back into his place, gun ready and aimed at his face.  
Marco stopped and stood very still, pissed that he wasnt close enough to grab at his own weapon in time, Vinnie just stared him down, all the veins in his face and neck popping.   
“You liked to me kid.”  
Marco raised an eye brow, “lied about what?”  
“I saw that cop leaving here just a few minutes ago or maybe you think im stupid.”  
Marco chose not to answer, instead cursed at himself for not checking to make sure Vinnie was gone before he let Shane leave, “its none of your business man.”  
Vinnie laughed, “everything that involves you is my business kid, that includes why youre fuckin that cop.”  
“Thats my business and i dont have to tell you shit.”  
Wrong answer, Vinnie cocked him across the face with the butt of his gun, blood gushing from his mouth. Marco groaned, putting a hand to his mouth, “dont you touch him.”  
“Oh, and youre gonna stop me huh?”   
Marco just spat the blood at him and held his ground, “you heard me, dont fuckin touch him.”  
Vinnie put his gun down and started laughing, “shit boy i thought prison would have toughened you up a little...instead you at shacking up with cops...boss is not gonna be happy.”  
“So dont fuckin tell him, cop has nothin to do with him or you..just a good fuck is all.”  
“You need to stop seeing him..and if you do i will know about it. Got eyes everywhere. If you do, then its gonna force me to get involved and we both know you dont want that.”  
Marco resisted the urge to growl and charge him, knowing he would only end up with a gunshot wound, “fine now get the fuck outta here.”  
Vinnie winked and left his place, slamming the door behind him. Marco went to the bathroom and looked at his face, a black eye was already starting to form and his lip was split from the end of his gun.  
He walked back into his room and laid back on the bed, rolling to his side he could smell Shane all over the place. He took a deep breath and pulled his phone out, he needed to warn him without actually warning him.  
The phone rang and he waited, “ you shouldnt be calling me.”  
“I know but its important.” Marco said back.  
He could hear Dixon growling, “what is it?”  
“Got someone threatening someone i care about, dont sit right with me.”  
Dixon laughed, “well shit son, go handle his ass, whatcha need me for?”  
“Its Vinnie.” Marco said simply and waited, knowing it was just the thing to make him pay attention.  
“Whats that daddys boy doin now?”  
“I dont told you man, makin threats against someone.”  
Dixon laughed but in an evil way, “You need me to finally take care of his ass huh, why after all these years...this person cant be that damn important.”  
“He is and im sick of Vinnies shit but i can touch him without everyone knowing it was me..you can, i know how you operate man.”  
“Fine fine dont get yer panties in a twist sunshine, ill take care of him.”  
“One more thing..”  
“Hurry up, aint got all day.” Dixon said in an angry voice.  
“This man i care about, he works with your brother.” Marco knew he had him hooked.  
“Consider it done, ill let you know after and keep my baby brothers ass out of this Marco, dont make me come after you next.”  
Marco laughed, “thats a promise, thanks Merle.”  
**  
“The fuck is this shit man?” Daryl asked and set the file aside.  
Shane groaned, not sure why Daryl sounded so surprised at it. “I know it sounds crazy man and i want no part in this but it need to be done by someone, they just chose me.”  
Daryl ran a hand through his long hair then rubbed his mouth, “why is this guy so important?”  
“Its a drug thing man, doesnt matter if he is small time or not, they know he is workin for someone higher up and want him off the streets.”  
“Man im just the new guy here, got no experience in shit like this.”  
Shane sat forward and grabbed the file from him, “youre local so you already know more than i do, and i remember you saying that you grew up with that Leon kid, he is connected to Marco somehow.”  
Daryl just twisted his thumbs around, not meeting his gaze, “there something else goin on here that you wanna tell me Daryl?”  
Daryl looked up, “yeah there is man, i know these people. Not the drug people, well not all of them but some. I know Leon from school and he stays away from the drugs cuz thats how his brother was killed, but Marco..i know him.”  
Shane looked at him, read his body language. “Knew him how exactly?” He asked, even tho he didnt want the answer.  
“Man we hooked up a few times back in the day, but that was before i knew anything about this drug thing, that kinda shit..my brother got involved in drugs so i stayed away from that shit, but that was a long time ago. I dont even thing Marco remembered me when he was here.”  
Shane let out a breath, he knew Daryl was acting shady for some reason, this explained it. He had been with Marco as in fucked..Daryl hadnt mentioned knowing him before and Marco made no mention of it last night.  
“Not that its any of my business but uh..how long ago are we talking about?”  
Daryl looked at him for a minute then his eyes widened, “uh maybe like six years ago or so, it ended just before he went away. Mutual thing, not really a thing thing just sex.”  
Shane closed his eyes, wishing he had this info before he had done anything with Marco, not that he would have done it differently just that it would be less awkward.   
“Okay, well would you like to help me with his or no, if not i need you not to tell anyone.”  
“Dammit, i really dont wanna get involved but these guys dont fuck around with the cops, are you wanting to bust Marco for this or just the main guy?”  
Shane didnt hesitate, “No i dont wanna bust him okay, he is just a runner, we need the supplier, one dealer in jail isnt gonna change anything on the street.”  
Daryl nodded, “the only guy i know of that is high up on the chain is Vinnie but he is a mean mother fucker man, hes the guy they use to get shit done, you know killin people and coverin shit up, not the kind you wanna fuck with.”  
“Yeah i got that impression. Look we need more info on Vinnie and who he works for any chance you know someone aside from Marco to help, dont want him involved.”  
Daryl smiled at him, “you sweet on him boss?”  
Shane couldnt hid his blush quick enough and Daryl laughed, “shut up Dixon, let me worry about him okay. You know someone or dont ya?”  
Daryl put his hands up in surrender, “yeah i know a guy but you aint gonna like him.”  
**  
Marco waited at the corner of his apartment building just as he told Merle he would, it had taken him a few hours to get back to him but he always came through. This time more than others because he had dropped Daryls name in it. He watched as Merle rounded the corner and came up to him, his good arm tucked behind his back, most likely so he could grab his gun quickly, his other hand...well no hand was more like it. It was just a stump now, he had the pleasure of getting caught using his own product and Vinnie had chopped it off, just another one of his many talents.  
“Hey man, thanks for gettin here so quick.”  
“Its what i do, he isnt around is he?” Merle asked looked around for Vinnie, he was always so paranoid, anxious to kill him.  
“No man he aint here, what you dig up?”  
Merle reached in his shirt and pulled out a stack of paper work for him, “Looks like Narcotics until has their eyes on ya again.”  
“Fuckin hell man, cant believe its only been a few days and they are on me already.”  
Merle laughed, “yeah thats a bitch but the thing is, no one is assigned to it. Checked with that lovely piece of ass that works with them, the case is wide open but got no one on it. Seems a little strange to me man.”  
Marco fingered through the papers, trying anything to look for the name of the person involved and he found it in small print on the last page. His eyes grew wide, mouth started to drop open and Merle looked at him.  
“See something i didnt?”  
Marco turned the papers and pointed to the name down at the bottom, “S.Walsh.”Merle read out loud then looked up at him, “you know this asshole?”  
Marco nodded, “yeah, thats the asshole im tryin to protect.”  
Merle busted out laughing, doubling over. “Oh no shit man, the guy yous suppose to protect is the sumbitch tryin to bring your ass down.”  
Marco glared at him but had to smirk, it was a very interesting situation he found himself in but he was confused, if Walsh was suppose to bring him in then why did he sleep with him, why hadnt he turned him in yet..it didnt make sense.  
“He aint gonna do that.”  
“Seem so sure man, barely know this man.”  
Marco shrugged, “dont matter he aint like that, had plenty of chances to do that, we need to keep him and Daryl safe.”  
“Thats for damn sure, im suprised that you had the balls to call me after what happened with Daryl last time.”  
Marco shook his head, not wanting to get into that right now, too much history. “look man that ended badly for all of us, hell i went to prison just after and your brother is a deputy, not bad for him. But Vinnie needs to be put down, im sick of his shit.”  
“Cant disagree with any of that but you know this is gonna have some serious consequences man, Vinnie is a major player.”  
Marco nodded and shoved the papers in his back pocket, “he is gettin too cocky man, followin me everywhere and threatening people we care about, not to mention what he has already done to you.” Marco pointed at his missing hand.  
“Fine, we gonna need a plan, might not hurt to get that cop on board.”  
“Oh no ya dont, you aint gonna involve Daryl and i aint gettin Shane into this, its up to us and anyone besides them”  
Merle growled, “Fine but i already know that Vinnie went to the station already, Daryl called me right after and said something.”  
“Fuck, see this is what i mean, he is dragging Daryl into it already, probably makin him his own personal snitch, this needs to stop.”  
“Agreed but you need to warn your cop friend, we dont need him bustin our asses cuz he aint in the loop. Call me tonight after you talk with him.”  
Marco nodded and watched as Merle walked away, he headed into his place and tossed the paper work over on his desk, then opened every drawer and took out all the money and drugs, he needed this over. He needed out before it got him killed. He took out his phone and called Shane.  
“Well look who it is, miss me already?” Shanes smart mouth made him smile.  
“You know it cop, look i need to see you tonight. Meet at my place in half an hour?”  
Shane growled, “fuck yeah, been needing more since i left.”  
Marco groaned, Shanes growl already making him hard, “not for that cowboy, well maybe after..hurry up.”  
“Better be after or before, just need it again...im on the way.”


	10. 10

Black Hearts  
Chapter 10

Shane drove like a bat from hell to hurry and get to Marco, learning the new info from Daryl hadnt changed his view of him, if anything it just made him more protective because of this Vinnie character, even Daryl had told him he was bad news. He didnt want Marco to have anything to do with him. He parked down the street, just so his car wouldnt be spotted in front of his building, he got out and looked around the dark lifeless street, this street wasnt anything thing like other ones, no pedestrians or late shoppers, no one even looking for drugs, this place was just too dangerous.  
He had to adjust his jeans as he got out of his car, his cock already had and smashed in his pants, but he needed to calm himself. Just getting worked up from one phone call wasnt normal for him, he wasnt ususally this hooked until a few weeks of dating someone. But Marco wasnt just someone.   
He took the flight of stairs and stopped short of Marcos door, once again asking himself if it was a good idea to go inside, the answer was no but he need to go in anyways, aside from all his sexual tension, Marco had sounded odd on the phone, the playfulness was gone. He rubbed his face and knocked twice on the door. He shoved his hands in his pockets and waited, looking back once again over his shoulder.  
The door opened and there he was, just the same as this morning but he had clothes on and Shane knew he hadnt showered, him and the room still smelled of sex. Shane couldnt help the smile that appeared on his face, just stepped inside while Marco closed the door. Once it was shut Shane turned around and pinned him against the wall, Marco grunted but didnt try and stop him, his hands resting on Shanes arms.  
“Been thinking about you nonstop all damn day, dont know how frustrating that is.”  
Marco smirked, grabbing the sides of his sleeves and pulling him in close, “yeah i think i do.” One tug and Marco was kissing him hard, his tongue twirling inside his mouth.  
Shane groaned and pressed his whole body up against him, pushing him into the wall. His hands sliding under his shirt to feel his warm skin, letting his nails rake down his body, loving the small moan that escaped Marco.  
Shane pulled back with a smile, his cock raging hard by this point. “So whats up, sounded urgent on the phone.”  
Marco looked down and nodded, “I know you have been assigned to follow me.”  
Shane drew back in suprise, he knew that Daryl wouldnt have said anything, so how did he know? “Uh, what you talkin about?”  
Marco smirked, “come on Walsh, i know just about everything so dont try to lie, doesnt look good on you.”   
Shane nodded once, “yeah i was assigned to follow you.”  
Marco nodded, “they make you sleep with me too, that part of the plan?”  
Shane put his hands up in surrender, “oh no, no. That wasnt part of anything, hell i surprised my self when that happened, that was all me man.”  
He smiled, “so, you gonna bring me in?”  
Shane shook his head, “i was going to but i dont think id be able to now even if i tried.”  
“And whys that Walsh?” Marco walked up close to him.  
“You know why, dont make me say it.” Shane groaned and started to pace around the room, his eyes locked on the dresser in his room. What was once filled with papers now had drugs and a shit load of money on it. “The hell is this?”  
“This, Sheriff....is the proof you need to arrest me.”  
“Why you doing this?”  
Marco sat down on the side of his bed, “cuz im tired of this man. Been forced into doing this shit since i was in high school cuz i fucked around with the wrong guys. But im done man, just over it.”  
Shane nodded, knowing his history from high school with the help of Daryl, “just leave then, so they cant find you.”  
“He will always find me Walsh, done tried to leave already. And his ass hunted me down.”  
Shane turned the lamp on beside the bed and he could see Marcos face fully, his lip was split and he had a black eye. “Who the fuck did this?”  
“Vinnie, he knew you were here. He had waited until he saw you leavin, told me to stay away from you.”  
Shane cursed and dropped down between his legs to look at his face, the deep purple bruise on his pale skin angered him. “That mother fucker, just wait til i get a hold of his ass.”  
Marco shook his head quickly, “dont do it Walsh, he is dangerous. Im gonna handle him.”  
Shane laughed, “i cant handle him myself kid, not afraid of him.”  
“Just dont, i got someone who is gonna handle that shit, just leave it man.” Marco stood and followed him, pulling him back before he reached the door, “hey, just leave it..please.”  
Shane stopped and turned, Marco looked very worried that he might actually go after him. “I spoke to Daryl today.” Shane wanted to hear if from Marco, to see if he said the same thing as Dixon did.  
Marco didnt look away, “yeah i figured this was coming, what he tell you?”  
“Just that you two had a thing a few years back.” Shane didnt even like the way that sounded, or when he pictured them together it made him sick.  
“Yeah, we did. Nothing special though. Just happened.” Marco was searching over his face to pick up and reactions.  
“Hmmm.”  
“does that bother you?” Marco asked.  
“Yeah it does a little, dont ask me why.” Shane gave him a quick smile.  
Marco lead him back to the bed by his hand and pushed him until his legs buckled and he was sitting on the edge of the bed. Shane let himself be pushed around, suddenly not too worried about Daryl and his past.  
“Dont get jealous Walsh, didnt mean anything.”  
“Isnt that what this is?” Shane watched Marco split his legs and sit right on his lap, each leg dangling to the floor, he groaned and held him by the ass so he wouldnt fall off.  
“No it aint and you know that, we both know that.” Marco said quietly and leaned forward to kiss him.  
Shane groaned and held him close, kissing him back. Letting their tongues dance together, Marco started rocking his hips, putting a delicious friction between them that made his cock jump. His hands slid up the back of his shirt, feeling the tight muscles in his back when he moved against him. He pulled the shirt up and over his head, breaking their kiss for a moment until it hit the ground and Marco went back to kissing him.  
But Shane needed to know what this was, needed to know why he risked his life to help him. “Wait..” He said between kisses, Marco drew back and looked at him, “need to know what this is.”  
Marco was breathing hard, his hands twisting in his hair, “i dont know what to call it Walsh, but i dont want it to stop, we are too far in to stop.”  
Shane nodded and licked a long line up his neck. Marco groaned and tilted his head back to give him more room, “it cant stop, not ever. I want you too bad for it to stop.” He sucked on the spider tattoo on Marcos neck, feeling him grinding against him.  
“You want it so bad Walsh then take it.” Marco said with a grin.  
**  
Daryl had been on edge every since Shane had gotten a phone call earlier in his office. He didnt say who it was but Daryl was very sure it was Marco, not wanting to make things even more awkward between them he snuck out back into the main office. He knew getting involved with Shane and this investigation was a mistake but he couldnt let Marco go down that way, it wasnt his fault he got pulled into this shit...it was his, or his brothers really but anything that concerned Merle, concerned him.   
He chewed on his thumb and waited in the empty office. Vinnie had been blowing up his phone all day and he had been ignoring him every since his visit. He wasnt gonna get sucked into this, he had worked too hard to get where he was at, Merle had worked too hard and lost too much in order to help him. He wouldnt fail either him or his brother just because of that one asshole.   
The bell on the door dinged and he turned around in relief knowing that Shane had to come back at some point but his smile died when he saw Vinnie standing there. A big smile on his face and a gun stapped to his belt. Daryl looked around to see if anyone else was here but he was alone, his gun safely tucked away in the drawer like he had been told to, a lot of help it was right now.  
“Well i have to say im disappointed kid, i thought id be hearing back from you today.”  
“Been a busy day man, sorry. Was gonna call later.” Daryl said, squaring his shoulders trying like hell to hold his own. He was very fit and muscled but that shit didnt matter when he was up against a gun.   
“Its not nice to lie to me boy and i know that he was here earlier, Shane. Been keeping a look out just in case you decided to pussy out on me.” Vinnie had moved in closer to the desk, his hand already on the butt of his gun.  
“Yeah he was here, but hes a good guy man. Doesnt need to get mixed up in this shit.”  
Vinnie laughed, “I wasnt the one who drug him into this but im gonna be the one to take him out.”  
Daryl tensed up as Vinnie drew his gun and walked towards Shanes office, one shot rang out and the doorknob had a hole in it, he turned the knob and the door opened. Vinnie smiled and walked in, Daryl trailing close behind him. Vinnie started looking around for it but Daryl had destroyed the file just after Shane had left, for this reason.   
Vinnie turned around, “need to tell me where it is Daryl or we are gonna have a problem.”  
“I dont know what you are talking about.”  
Vinnie grabbed him by the shirt and slammed him into the wall, his head slammed into it hard. “dont you lie to me, if i dont find what im looking for then youre gonna help me, or maybe ill just take you with me.”  
Daryl gasped and tried to fight his way out, being taken by Vinnie was just about the worst thing besides death that could happen, he had seen his fair share of women destroyed by this man for not paying him on time.   
“Yeah, we could use a fresh piece of ass like yours at home. Running out of decent looking guys, could do so many things to you, that what you want?”  
Daryl shook his head and Vinnie let him go. “okay ill give it to you. Just need to go to my desk.”  
Vinnie pushed him out of Shanes office, “then go, get me what i want.”  
Daryl moved slowly back to his desk, tricking Vinnie was the only way to get the upper hand right now. He pulled the drawer open and fumbled around, pretending to look for the file. He looked down and saw him gun already loaded, just sitting there. He reached for it slowly, “okay here it is.”  
Daryl raised the gun as fast as he could and pointed it at Vinnie. Vinnie just smiled and stood there, no worry or anything. Like he could stand there forever and not get hurt. “Now is the time to leave asshole before i shoot your ass.”  
“Youre not gonna shoot me Daryl, dont have the balls for it.”  
Daryls whole hand shook holding the gun, but he pulled the trigger and nothing happened. Vinnies face changed from calm to pure rage, taking his gun out and shooting Daryl in the arm. The gun dropped and Daryl grabbed his bleeding arm, keeping down low so he wouldnt be shot again.  
“This is all your fault Daryl, all you had to do was get me that file.”  
Daryl groaned in pain, his arm leaking like a faucet dripping blood to the floor. He found his gun again and put it in his left hand, this time taking the safety off, “just get out man, just go.” His voice trembled, trying not to panic.  
He heard a gun cock, waiting for Vinnie to come around and shoot him but nothing happened.  
“One more move motherfucker and youre dead.” A gruff voice said.  
Daryl smiled, instantly the fear and pain went away leaving him hurt but unafraid.  
“Now now Merle, this is your baby brothers fault.” Vinnie said, once again calm.  
“The fuck it is cue ball, he knows better than this shit and you should too.”  
Vinnie just laughed and Daryl stood up, his hand coving the wound on his arm. Merle was standing behind Vinnie, a gun pressed up to the back of his bald head.   
“You okay baby brother?” Merle asked, not averting his eyes.  
“Yeah im fine.”  
“oh Merle, hows the hand..or well the no hand?” Vinnie smiled visciously.  
“You got a lot of balls comin here, everyone knows he is off limits.” Merle was way beyond angry now, and Daryl knew this wouldnt end well.  
“Yeah well not anymore man, hes into this now and its his own fault.” Vinnie turned quickly and pulled his gun aiming it Daryl.  
Daryl groaned and ducked behind the desk, seeing Merle firing off a shot that caught Vinnie in the leg. He knew Merle would be okay, he never missed when he shot. Daryl looked back over the counter and saw Vinnie hauling ass out the door, not a scratch on Merle.  
“Hes gone Daryl, come out.”  
Daryl came out and walked towards Merle, giving him a big hug before he was pushed off, “lets get this wrapped up huh?”  
Daryl smiled and handed him the first aid kit, “how did you know he would be here?”  
Merle grinned, “talked to Marco, said you got rapped up in some shit, never thought you would be after what happened.”  
“Wasnt my fault man, he came lookin for Shane, kinda pulled me in.” Daryl winced as Merle wrapped his arm with gauze and tape.  
“Dont you worry baby brother, we are gonna get rid of that bald asshole, once and for all.”


	11. 11

Black Hearts  
Chapter 11

Shane held onto Marco while he sat in his lap so he wouldnt fall. His hands moving quicly to unbutton his shirt and peel it off his shoulders, kissing every inch of skin he could get close to. “Fuck i love how big you are.” Marco moaned into his ear.  
Shane groaned, “Which part of me?”  
Marco chuckled, “Well yes that part but also your arms, fuck and your neck..perfect for me to bite.” Marco bit the side of his neck hard enough to get a moan from him.  
“God, do it again.” Shane begged and Marco once again sunk his teeth into his skin, right over his vein. Shane scooted back on the bed so his back hit the head board, Marco still sitting on his lap, kissing down his chest.  
Marco sucked over his nipples, teasing them with his teeth before sucking on them, “i love how you sound when i do that.”  
Shane groaned again for him, “feels so fuckin good.”  
Marco chuckled and kissed down his chest, Shane just watching as he went lower. He had never been this excited before, just watching Marco kiss down his body, seeing that pink tongue whenever he licked over him.   
“Fuck you look good this way.”   
“Which way is that boss?” Marco asked not looking up.  
“Look good kissin down my body, sexy as hell.” Shane said on a growl as Marco slid down his body and rested between his legs. His chest brushing over his cock, it pulsed and was close to popping the zipper on his jeans.  
“How you think im gonna look with your cock in my mouth?”  
Shane groaned, “oh fuck, please do it.”  
Marco smiled up at him and popped the button on his jeans, Shanes body being jerked around until his jeans went past his hips and over his ass, Marco rubbing his face over his cock still behind his boxers. “Look how hard you are for me..”  
Shane could see just how hard he was, a wet spot from him leaking was visible on his boxers too making him blush, “hard as fuck, better do something about it.” Shane said, his hands brushing Marcos hair back out of his face so he could see his blue eyes, “suck me baby, please.”  
Marco pulled his cock out and started to stroke him, Shane groaned his eyes rolling back in his head, “am i your baby now Walsh?”  
Shane just arched his back, his hips pushing forward in his hand, “yes you are, and you love it.”  
Marco smiled at him then stuck his tongue out and let it swipe over Shanes thick head, Shane moaned loudly and bit his lip, “i do, i fuckin love it Walsh.”  
Shane watched as Marco opened his mouth wide and took him in, all the way down to his pubic bone. “Oh fuck..shit...taking it all huh baby?” Marco moaned around him, causing his cock to vibrate, waves of pleasure shooting up his entire body. “Look at me.” Shane said.  
Marco averted his eyes up to meet his, Shane watched as Marcos mouth was full of his cock. The best sight he had ever seen before. “gotta stop before i cum.”  
Shane slipped from his mouth, and Marco crawled his way back up to him. Kissing him slowly, nothing like before. Shanes hands cupped his face, stroking his tongue over his sensually. Something he wasnt used it. The whole time Marcos hands coasted over his chest.   
“Need you bad Shane.”  
“Oh yea, how bad?” shane asked and kissed over to his ear before taking it between his teeth.  
“Oh god, really bad. Need to feel you again.” Marco quickly moved to take his pants and boxers off and crawled back up his lap, sitting down on his cock so he could feel it slide in between his ass. “i know you want to.”  
Shane moved his cock slowly, stroking in between Marcos ass, just teasing him. Working over his tight hole and pushing in just a little before pulling back, hearing how much he wanted it. “i do want it baby, need to feel how tight you are.”  
“Then fuck me Sheriff..”  
“Oh no, i fucked you good last night..now its your turn to do the work.”  
Marco whined and grinded his ass against Shanes cock, making them both moan. “how?”  
Shane reached over and grabbed the bottle of lube from the table and coated his fingers, then moved his hand between Marcos perky ass to coat over his tight hole, using the rest to wet his own cock. “gonna ride me.”  
Marco moaned and moved his body in place, Shane standing his cock up and watching as Marco sat down slowly on him, “fuck you feel bigger this way.”  
Shane groaned and watched as Marco sat all the way down on his cock, he took every inch and he was so deep inside him now, “fuck youre tight as hell...jesus..now ride me baby.”  
Marco moaned and planted his hands on Shanes strong shoulders, his own cock hard and ready pressed between them, getting teased on Shanes happy trail. Marco lifted up slowly then sat back down. Shanes hands gripping his hips tightly, guiding him up and down.   
“Come here.” Shane said quietly and pulled him down for a kiss. They kissed gently, sweetly as Marco slowly rode him, “dont worry...fuck..gonna get you out of all this.”  
“promise?” Marco asked on a moan.  
“Yes, youre mine now..” Shane bucked his hips up, Marco moaned and bounced back down. Shane watched as he picked up his speed bouncing fast and harder on his cock, his nails digging into his shoulders.  
“Fuck im close already....touch me.” Marco whined and kissed him again, breathing was erratic and Shane knew he himself wouldnt last much longer.   
He reached between them and worked Marcos cock, precum making it slick and sticky, easy enough to work him fast as he pounded up into his ass. “God right there baby..please just a littel more...” Shane moaned and tried to hold on a little more.  
“Fuck Shane..hitting..oh fuck youre hitting that spot..harder please!!”  
Shane angled his cock just right to hit his prostate over and over, his hand moving in a blur to get him off, “oh god, cant hold it anymore!!”   
“Now Shane!!” Marco moaned and came quick all over his hand and up his chest.  
His ass clenched around him and Shane couldnt hold off anymore, with a growl he emptied into his ass, his hips pumping slowly until he couldnt go anymore. Marco falling on his chest, right into his own cum but didnt seem to care.  
“god you are perfect.” Shane said and kissed his neck.  
“Oh stop.” Marco said with a smirk.  
“Nope, wont happen and i meant what i said. Youre out of that shit, you are mine now.” Shane brushed a bead of sweat off his cheek.  
“Not gonna be easy Walsh, dont know what your in for yet.”  
Shane watched as Marco looked down, “hey, i dont care what it takes or who we have to kill to get it done and over with, but it will happen.” He grabbed him by the chin and made him look into his eyes, “got it?”  
He nodded and kissed him again, “how the fuck we end up here man?” he chuckled.  
Shane smiled and laughed, “no fucking clue man but i love it.”  
His phone started ringing and marco moved off him to grab it, handed it to him then laid down beside him, Shane leaned over to kiss him. “Thank you.” Marco blushed and Shane answered the phone, “yeah?”  
“hey man its Daryl, look Vinnie just stopped by here again.”  
Shane sat up “what happened?”  
“He blew open your door and was asking about the file, he knows somehow man.”  
Shane looked at Marco, a worried look on his face, “anything else?”  
“Uh yeah, he kinda shot me.”  
Shane bolted out of bed, looking for his own gun. “that mother fucker, you okay?”  
“Yeah im fine, Merle showed up and he hauled ass but its on now man, we need a plan.”  
“Look both of you stay there, im on the way.”  
Shane shut the phone and looked towards Marco, “looks like he dropped by the station and decided to shoot Daryl.”  
“Fuck! Is he okay?”  
Shane nodded and put his boxer and jeans on, his eyes never leaving the door, “Merle showed up before anything else could happen, get dressed. We need to meet them and get a plan.”  
Marco nodded and cleaned himself up, putting some jeans on and grabbing a big bag to toss all the drugs and money, paperwork and guns into it. Shane gave him an odd look, “look man we cant just kill that bastard right out, we need to plant some shit on him.”  
Shane shook his head, “no he will just send someone else after you.”  
“What is the plan then?” Marco yelled.  
Shane walked up to him and took him into his arms, “hey dont freak out now man, its just getting started. Im not gonna let him get anywhere near you but we have to kill him, there is no other way.”  
Marco latched onto him, fisting his shirt tightly. “he is just one guy man, Bellini always has more.”  
“Merle has a plan, just get dressed and come with me okay, grab that shit anyways.” Shane nodded at the bag and kissed his neck quickly so he could finish getting ready.

**  
Vinnie pulled up to the house, his hand putting pressure on the hole in his leg from Merles gun. He meant to injure him badly and it worked, he didnt have full use of his leg. He guessed they were even now, Merle had only one hand to use and now he only had one leg to rely on. That little bastard.  
He got out and headed up to the house limping, passing the two guards that were on the door, ‘dont let anyone in or out.” They nodded and he went inside, the chemicals going to his head quickly. This was their shop, making their own shit and making sure it was divided properly before being distributed to their dealers.  
No one questioned his need to enter Bellinis offic, just went on with their work. He knocked once and waited.  
“Come in.” His deep voice pierced the door.  
Vinnie opened the door and went in, limping to the open chair and sitting in front of his desk, he knew better than to speak first. He would wait his turn like always.  
“I smell blood on you, not something ive seen recently.” Bellini said and turned around to face him. “it yours?”  
Vinnie nodded, “went back to the station like you told me.”  
“And someone shot you?”  
“Merle showed up, the cop wasnt there it was just Daryl and he wouldnt give me the file.” He dropped his head in shame, he never liked failing him.  
“I see, i thought after the last time we wouldnt see him again.” Bellini sounded angry.  
“I know sir, im sorry.”  
Vinnie waited for someone to come in and off him, this man did not except failure often, “no way you could have guessed he would show up. But we still need this handled, dont need anyone looking into my business, not even if its about Marco, he belongs to me.”  
Vinnie nodded, “i know he will either be at home or the station, we have the cops address also just in case.”  
“Good, get stitched up and finish this Vinnie, kill all of them if necessary and the cops can blame it on that street Gang.”  
Vinnie stood, “yes sir i will take care of it.”   
**  
Daryl paced back and forth waiting until they showed up. Shane had been really worried that Vinnie might show up again before he got there but he hadnt. Just him and Merle waiting for them to arrive.   
“You sure you can trust this cop?” Merle asked, reloading his gun.  
“Yes Merle he is a good guy, not crooked like most of Brooklyn, he just got pulled into some bad shit.” Daryl said as he leaned against the desk, his eyes kept glancing all round the office.  
“Just askin little brother, Marco sure was scared something could happen to him.”  
Daryl flinched, he knew that Shane must be involved with Marco but it still hurt a little to hear it. What they had before had been complicated, no strings attached kinda thing in highschool.  
“Okay dont need the details.”  
Merle chuckled, “oh right forgot you still wanted him.”   
Daryl chucked a box of tissues at him and it caught him right in the face, “dont say that shit anymore man, that was a long time ago. Its over and now he is with Shane, dont need that shit brough up again.”  
Merle threw the box back at him but he was smilin, “okay fine be all pissy about it, not like everyone involved dont know what happened.”  
“Shane just knows the basic shit, not the in depth story and keep it that way, i feel bad enough already.” Daryl groaned and rubbed his face.  
The door opened and he brought up his weapon fast, pointing it at the door, but it was just Marco and Shane. Shane had his hands up and stepped in front of Marco to shield him. “Easy man, its just us.”  
Daryl nodded and put the weapon down, looking out the windows for Vinnies car. “good now we are all here, he follow you?”  
Marco shook his head and looked right at Daryl and he could see the memories flood over his blue eyes, Daryl turned away and sat next to Merle.  
Shane leaned against the counter, Marco beside him. “Shane this is my brother Merle, Merle this is Shane.” Shane nodded and so did Merle.  
“Okay so whats the plan guys cuz its not gonna be too long before baldie comes back around.” Merle said, his eyes never leaving the front door.  
"We need to get Marco clear of all this shit or something bad is going to happen to all of us.” Shane said, looking around the room, he dropped the heavy drug filled duffle bag next to his feet, “now we can plant these on him and i can make a call to my friend in Narcotics and they can arrest him.”  
Daryl looked over to see Merle laughing, “just how a cop would think. Tell me somethin sheriff, you think Bellini only has one guy for this? Vinnie is just minion number one, there are many more of him out here and if we take down Vinnie, you can bet that sweet ass that more will come.”   
Shane growled his frustration, “then what do you suppose we do then?”  
Merle spread his hands out..his hand out. “Only thing we can do is go straight for the big man himself, these people dont function well without a boss.”  
“Yeah then someone will just come pick up the slack Merle, my ass and yours is still on the line.” Marco said and started to twist his fingers together.  
“Then who is in charge if the boss man dies?” Merle asked Marco.  
“Would be next in charge, everything would just continue.”   
“We need to take everyone down, the boss and all his minions then no one would be around to start shit up again.” Daryl said from across the room. All this looked like it would lead up to killing just about everyone and he wasnt sure he was okay with that, “maybe we just tell Narcotics what we know and say Marco was workin for us the whole time.”  
Merle smiled at that, “thats a good plan baby brother, well can you make it work?” He looked at Shane.  
Shane rubbed his beard that had started to grow back, feeling Marco pressed into his side gave him the comfort that he needed, “its gonna take a whole lot of lies and planting evidence for it to work but i dont see why not, might loose my job tho.”  
Marco spoke up, “no, i dont want that to happen because of me.”  
Shane smiled at him, letting their fingers lock together so they were holding hands, “its worth it and im sure it would happen anyways, we just need to get this done asap before we have more to worry about then one bald guy.”  
Daryl snorted, “Vinnie has too big of an ego to let anyone help him unless that bastard dies, we are safe until that happens.”  
Merle nodded, “okay then we need to plan these drugs on Vinnie and in Bellinis house, tie everyone in it to the money and drugs then we can all be witnesses to Marco being on the good guy side for once.”  
Daryl looked around, everyone seemed to agree on this one thing at least, “planting shit in Vinnies car wont be hard but we cant exactly just barge into Bellinis place and plant shit, that place is crawling with goons.”  
“Hes is right, we cant get that close without someone risking their asses to go in.” Marco said, squeezing Shanes hand a little tighter.  
“All we need to do is get the drugs into the house, could be through a damn window for all i care, then i make the call to Chuck in the Narco until and they bust everyone.” Shane said angerly, he was already tired of dealing with these fuckers, he just wanted to go back home and take Marco with him.  
“Sounds simple enough cop, just get your Chuck friend on board with all of us so we dont get popped too, we can do it tomorrow night, they are usually busy as fuck then and wont notice a few extra bags of drugs.” Merle said, standing up to make sure no one was lurking outside the building.   
“So its settled then, you two need to stay together. Ill take Marco back to my place or a hotel or something. Daryl you shouldnt go home, not if these guys know where you live.”  
Daryl nodded, making sure to lock up the station and to call Mandy on his way out with Merle, “we meet back here when it gets dark then we all head to Bellinis house, make damn sure we dont get shot Shane.”  
Shane nodded and grabbed Marco by the hand and led him away as Daryl watched with Merle staring right back at him, “dont fuckin say it Merle, sick of your mouth already.”  
Merle laughed at him, “fine i wont say it but you need to get over it brother, Marco has already. Cant ya tell?”  
Daryl did notice how Marco had stuck beside Shane the entire time. It surprised him that he seemed so afraid. Maybe being around Shane made him feel less like the badass everyone knew he was, Shane could see past the bullshit, hell Marco had even held his damn hand.   
“Oh for fuck sakes, i need a drink or 20.” Daryl said heading to his truck with Merle still laughing behind him.  
“Lets go home the brother, got one hell of a day tomorrow.”


	12. 12

Black Hearts  
Chapter 12

Shane drove in silence towards his house, seeing the way that Daryl had acted earlier didnt set well with him. He kept glancing towards Marco often, too often. Seemed to be getting more frustrated the longer all of them were together. He had gotten the impression that Daryl wasnt over him like he said he was, happened years ago is what he said. That not how you act around someone you aint seen in that long.  
He glanced over at Marco in the seat beside him, he was just as silent as he was. Laid back against the seat, looking out the window. Was he thinking about Daryl?..Shane gripped the wheel hard enough to turn his knuckles white, he didnt think he was the jealous type but he had never had someone like this before. Everything between them seemed to be happening in fastforward, he hadnt had time to think and catch his breath since he got called into the station that first night.   
Shane kept glancing at him then back at the road, the ride was almost over and they hadnt spoken a single word to each other. He couldnt let the silence continue this anymore or he was going to start assuming the worst, he cleared his throat, “you havent said much since we left.”  
Marco looked over and caught his eye, “yeah just thinking about tomorrow night, a lot is riding on this plan working.”  
Shane grunted, “yeah it does, but we will make it work. Uh..is there something else on your mind?”  
“Such as?”  
He shrugged, “not really sure, just things between you and Daryl seemed a little tense. Just dont wanna step into something.”  
Marco groaned, “please dont start with that, that was years ago. He and i told you that.”  
Shane saw his driveway and pulled in and stopped the car, “yeah i know but the way he was acting when we got there, it just didnt seem right to me. Seemed like i was the odd one out.” He sat back in the seat and stared out the window at nothing.   
Marco reached over and took a hold of his hand, “you know how it is when ex`s are around each other when one of them has found someone else, its awkward for everyone except the person who doesnt care, that would be me.”  
Shane looked at him, “Dont care?”  
“I dont care if Daryl was there, i didnt feel any pull towards him. I wanted to be there with you, it wasnt awkward for me because i dont care about him, not like that.”  
Shane knew exactly what he was saying and it was true, Marco hadnt reacted oddly to Daryl. He had just stood beside him and even held his hand, his eyes didnt linger on Daryl for more than the time it took to speak to him. Shane smirked at him, “yeah i guess youre right, maybe its just on Daryls end.”  
Marco chuckled, “must be but that aint our problem, come on lets go in. Its been a long ass day.”  
Shane couldnt agree more as they got out and headed up to his house, it was a good sized house with a few bedrooms, but the main reason he bought it last year was because of the security bars on all the windows and the door, could never be too careful in a city like this, not when you are a sheriff and it seems like everyone is out to get you.   
“Damn,all the bars necessary man?”  
Shane smiled and unlocked the door, “came with the house and its safer than most, dont gotta worry about some big ass bald man breaking my house any time soon. Come on.”  
They went in and Shane showed him the living room, letting him sit down while he went to the kitchen and grabbed two ice cold beers and brought them back and took a seat beside him. His back ached and his head was pounding, he was way beyond worried about how this all would go down.  
“Youre not still thinking about it are ya?”  
“What, oh no just my back again...hell im gettin old.”  
Marco scuffed, “no you aint, here turn around.” Marco rolled up the sleeves on his shirt and Shane turned around, not knowing what to expect.  
“Easy man im not gonna hurt ya, just relax.”  
Shane turned away from him and set his beer on the table, he jumped when Marcos hands touched his neck and shoulders. His hands started to kneed the tense muscles of his back. Shane groaned, “fuck that feels good.” Marcos hands tightened again on his back, all the stress seemed to drip away from him.  
“Damn your shoulders are tight, need to relax more.”  
Shane chuckled, yeah i may be able to when this shit is over..but jesus if i get this treatment every time im stressed them i might stay with that on purpose.”  
Marco snorted out a laugh, “youre a real piece of work Walsh, tryin to get my hands on you.”  
Shane groaned again, “cuz they feel so damn good..go lower.”  
Marco went lower on his back but his shirt kept getting in the way, “here take it off.” Marco said and moved so he could take it off then went back to rubbin him down.   
Shane groaned when he felt Marcos lips on his back, kissing along his spine as his fingers massaged his lower back, nailing digging in just enough to make his cock harden, of course the feel of his mouth on him was already did that. “now youre gonna spoil me.”  
Marco chuckled quickly and kissed higher up on his neck, Shane arched his back scooting back so he was between Marcos legs, feeling his hard cock pressed into his ass, “might spoil you just enough to keep you around.” Marco sucked on the soft skin of his neck, nipping at his ears.  
“Shit now youre just being a damn tease.” Shane tilted his head away so he could feel Marcos facial hair against his neck that was starting to grow in, “fuuck that feels good.”  
“Good, turn around for me.” Marco said pulling him so he was turned around.  
Shane threw his leg over his lap and sat down, his body was so much smaller than his own, he felt huge up there. “not crushing you?”n  
Marco smiled and shook his head, “you are a big one but i think i can handle it.” He rubbed on Shanes bulging cock, his jeans straining. “love how hard i make you.”  
Shane growled as Marco worked him over his jeans, “fuck yeah you can handle it, want you to show me again.” Shane leaned forward and kissed his mouth, drinking down each moan and he worked his hips for him, grinding in his hand. Then he kissed down his neck, sucking another hickey to add to the others he had left there, he knew it was because of Daryl and the way he felt around him.  
“Make it bigger Shane, want everyone to see it..want him to see who i belong to.”  
Shane just about came when he said that, knowing they were talking about the same thing and Marco wanted it just as bad. “youre mine, all mine.” He whispered in his ear quickly and started to suck just below above his collar bone so that even if he had a shirt on it would be visible.  
“take these damn pants off, i need you right now. Cant wait anymore.” Marco pushed him off and started to kiss down his stomach, biting lower and lower. Letting his tongue swipe under the waist band of Shanes jeans and over his happy trail.  
“Fuck youre such a tease.” Shane moaned and pulled his hair, kicking off his jeans and growling when Marco took him fully into his mouth, all the way to the pubic bone. “oh fuck, suck it baby...just like that!” He watched Marco suck him in and out of his mouth, seeing his pink tongue swipe over his slit and the sexy way his cheeks hollowed out. “stop before i cum all over that face of yours.”  
Marco stopped and looked up at him with glazed eyes, his breathing was erratic and he quickly pulled his own jeans down and went to turn around, feeling Shane come up behind him.  
Shane watched as Marco bent over the back of the couch for him, that perky ass spread open for him to see, he groaned at the sight and let his hands slowly slide up the inside of his thighs, hearing him moan made his whole body sway, his cock already leaking precum. “look so sexy this way.” Shane said kissing over his cheeks, biting down lightly.  
Marco groaned and Shane licked from his balls all the way up to his hole, holding him still so he couldnt wiggle too far away. He used his hands to spread him open further to taste him the right way, letting his tongue swirl around him. He was still stretched open from this morning so his tongue slide inside easily.  
“OH fuck...more please.” Marco moaned and rocked back against his tongue.  
Shane growled and let his cock slip in between his thighs, brushing up the crack of his ass to tease him while he went to work kissing up his back, putting his mouth next to his ear. “you taste so fucking good baby, can never get enough of you.” He pushed his hips forward and felt his ass flutter.   
“Shane please, im so fuckin hard right now..just fuck me.”  
“Spread those legs for me, wanna watch my cock slip into you.” Marco spread his legs, begging for him over and over again. Shane grabbed his own cock and lined himself up, watching as Marco pushed himself back, “take it all for me.”  
Marco moaned so loud as Shane bottomed out, Shanes hands right on his hips before he pulled his own hips back and thrust forward. His hips grinding into Marcos lower back. Marco arched his back and Shane groaned, watching a bead of sweat trail all the way down to his ass.  
“Harder Shane..”  
Shane bit his neck and pounded into him faster, seeing Marco grip the back of the couch. Head tilted back, moaning out his name..fuck it was perfect... “cum for me..cant last much longer.” Shane said, trying to suck it back, wanting him to cum first.  
Marco panted, shifting his hips back faster and harder, “touch me Shane and make me cum.”  
Shane reached around and jerked him off fast, keeping up his speed, feeling him tensing up just before he came into his hand...He moaned and slid his cum soaked hand all up Marcos chest, covering him with it, “right there...oh god right just like that baby!!” Shane moaned and pumped his hips once more before he spilled inside him.   
They both sagged forward, Shane pressing up against his back, kissing the side of his neck before he slipped out and sat down on the couch, pulling Marco with him. “God damn i could get used to this.”  
Marco laughed, still shaking and breathless, “ i already have..”  
**  
Daryl slammed the truck door closed and didnt bother to wait for Merle to catch up. He was on edge and not because a bunch of Drug KingPins were after them, no this was all his fault. Marco. Daryl could have sworn he was over that shit. Hadnt thought about him in years until he landed in their cell. Even then it was just good to see him but now he was with Shane. Shane, big strong, powerful muscled Shane. Built like a brick shithouse. He couldnt even compare, he was tall and gangly, like a wolf whose legs were too damn long. He didnt fit in anywhere except work, Shane had even become a friend to him but that was over.   
He went right to the kitchen and got a beer, finishing it before Merle even stepped foot inside his house. Merle now leaned against the counter top, smirking at him. Daryl rolled his eyes and chucked the bottle into the trash before reaching for another one. He needed to get shit faced and stop being such a bitch about Marco. It was over with, never gonna happen again.  
“Easy baby brother, your skirt is showing.” Merle said and doubled over laughing.  
“Yeah laugh it up asshole, at lease one of us is happy.” Daryl barked and grabbed another beer before heading father into the house.  
“Oh stop whining so damn much, you said you were over this shit and look at you now, drinking your feelings away.” Merle said and went right into his bedroom, not even looking for the guest room.  
Daryl went after him, “thats my room asshole, yours is the other one.” He growled and flopped next to him on the bed, one arm over his eyes as he kicked his shoes off. But Merle didnt make a move to get up, just snorted beside him. “look man im not in the mood for another one of your talks tonight.” He drank the rest of the beer and let it drop to the floor.  
Images of Marco and Shane together flowed through his mind, how good they would look naked together, Shanes bigger body thrusting into Marcos smaller one, thought about how good he would look taking Shanes cock..he groaned and cursed, he wasnt alone.  
“Oh whats wrong now?” Merle asked in his usual annoying voice, shoving his arm into Daryls side.  
Daryl shifted his legs apart so his cock wasnt smashed between them anymore, thinking about them together had made him hard as a fuckin rock, just thinking about them for five minutes, “nothing, leave me alone.”  
Merle chuckled, “cant hide from me Daryl, i can see that your hard as steel right now.”  
Daryl groaned, pulling the blanket over his jean clad hips. It had been awhile for him since he got laid, he had caught himself wondering if maybe he could talk Shane into giving him what he wanted. Well that was out now and he was back to where he left himself, alone.  
“Dont think about it Dare, just gonna make you even harder if you do.” Merles voice got a lot deeper and it only made Daryl groan again, he didnt need this right now.  
“Go to bed Merle.”  
“No way little brother, not gonna leave you like this.”  
“Like what?” Daryl moved his arm and looked over at him, his face only inches away from his own.  
Merles hand moved across the bed slowly and touched his hip, his thumb grazing over the head of his cock, “dont do this Merle, aint like how it was when we were kids.”  
Daryl remembered everything they used to do together when he were younger, their parents died in a house fire and Merle was all he had left, he had help him through every stage in his life, even puberty...  
“Course it is, still just us, you remember how that was.” Merles hand moved over his cock, rubbing in small circles on his jeans, the friction making him light headed.   
Daryl couldnt argue that, just watched as Merle continued to rub him, his cock growing harder by the second, “we are older now, its different.”  
Merle rose up on his arm, bringing his body closer to his, “aint different Dare, just me and you like always, come on itll help ease us both.” Merle leaned in and nuzzled his cheek.  
Daryl could feel his body heat against him, see how hard he was. See in his eyes how much he wanted this to happen and Daryl did to, Merle was always there for him when no one else was, why should now be any different, “just us?”  
Merle cupped his chin, leaving his cock alone for a minute and turned his head so he could kiss him gently, “just us Dare.”  
Daryl nodded and let Merle kiss him, opening his mouth a little for Merles tongue. Usually he was a rough guy but not when this happened, he was gentle and slow, caring for his baby brother like no one else could. He whimpered and curled on his side, his hand sliding under Merles shirt as he kissed him deeper, their tongues swirling together.   
He could feel the cold metal on his missing hand up against his neck, a constant reminder of what he lost for him, how could he deny him this, why deny himself this.... he ran his hands over the muscles of his chest and stomach, popping the buttons on his jeans.  
“Take these off little brother, need to see all of you again.” Merle tugged at his shirt.   
Daryl lifted the shirt over his head and quickly got out of his jeans and boxers, his cock springing out to slap against Merles thigh, he stopped and laid back down next to him. Wanting to get Merle out of his own clothes.  
“All grown up Dare, youre a big one.” Merle growled against his mouth, his hand going back down to start jerking him off slowly.  
Daryl groaned deep and arched his back off the bed, Merle always knew what he wanted, just how to touch him, he missed this. He knew it was wrong back then and wrong now but he felt safe here with his big brother, felt loved. He didnt get that anywhere else. “Merle...” he whined and Daryl worked his brothers jeans down his hips, no boxers to be seen and Merle was just as big as he was, more so.  
“That what you want baby brother?” Merle nodded down at his throbbing cock.  
“Please Merle, need it like before.” Daryl knew Merle knew what he needed, usually Daryl would be the top but never with him, he needed Merle to be in control like he usually was.  
“I know Dare, turn over for me.” Merle told him, grabbing the bottle of lube from his side table.  
Daryl moved onto his knees, hearing Merle pop the top on the bottle and apply a good amount to his hole, then onto his own cock. He groaned when he felt Merles warm hand and the metal one on his hips, he needed to feel everything so no stretching him open, he wanted it to burn.  
“I know Daryl, i know.” Merle said and kissed his back before thrusting in hard, bottoming out in that first thrust, he grunted behind him when he started to move.  
Daryl screamed into the bed as Merle fucked him deep into the bed, he loved everything about this. Merle heavy behind him, he fucked him just how he needed, kissing along his back as his hips pushed in hard and deep.  
“Feel so good Dare, better than i remember.” Merle moaned into his ear, reaching around to touch is aching cock.  
“Fuck Merle, just like that...need to cum so bad.” He begged, pushing his hips back to meet the hard thrust. Feeling so close already his vision started to waver in and out.  
“Gonna make us both cum Dare...god here it comes!!”  
Daryl felt as they came together, Merle pumping hard into his ass as he busted into Merles hand. His whole body shaking from it, sweat dripping into his eyes. Merle moved from behind him and laid down, pulling him along side him. Daryl kissed his arm, closing his eyes as everything around him sunk in, Merle was the only one who could love him like he needed, “dont leave me.”  
Merle tucked his face into Daryls neck, “never would baby brother, im always here for you.”


	13. 13

Black Hearts  
Chapter 13

Shane sat on the edge of his bed looking back at Marco sleeping next to him. It was already mid morning and he couldnt sleep knowing that tonight everything would either go very good or horribly wrong, with each and every one of them stuck in the middle. After their little session on the couch Marco had fallen asleep, Shane being himself picked him up and carried him to his bed, laid next to him and tried to get some rest, without any luck.   
Marco was still sound asleep, having been pressed against his back the entire night he looked a little bit more well rested then he had the night before..it was hard for him to believe that he only met this man a few days ago. To him it seemed as if he knew him longer than that, and to be willing to risk his life, job and the lives of others for him...well he couldnt even explain it to himself..  
He turned back around and grabbed his cell phone off the side table, still naked he stood up and made his way into the bathroom, it was time to try and salvage his job, but either way he didnt care. As long as everyone came out alive his job was meaningless. He reached in and turned on the shower, closing the door halfway and watching the room fill up with steam, he wrapped a towel around his hips and leaned against the counter and dialed..  
It didnt take long for him to answer, “hey Walsh, good to hear back from you.”  
“Yeah it was a long night, look man i need to ask for that favor you owe me.”  
Chuck laughed, “never gonna let me live it down huh Shane, okay fine whats up?”  
Shane rubbed his head, “i need you to cut a deal with Marco.”  
“And why the hell would i do that?”  
“He found out somehow that we were onto him, probably through that guy Vinnie. Been havin trouble with him since the start of this shit. Anyways i went to Marcos house and he confronted me, the drugs and money out in the open.”  
“Okay im listening..”  
“I know you want his supplier, getting one kid off the street wont make a difference, they can always replace him. He is willing to help us get everyone.”  
Chuck laughed a little, “so this kid is willing to give up his supplier and everyone he knows about instead of killing your ass...why?”  
Shane groaned, not wanting to go into it. “He knows he is caught and hes tired of this, been doing my own search, he got pulled into this. Wasnt his fault and he wants out, his intel for a pass seems fair.”  
“Yeah it seems fair but im not sure how to tell the head of my until that Marco has suddenly turned a new leaf.”  
“Just tell him that Marco is a confidential informant and he has been helping us catch the big guys, its not too far from the truth and we need his dealer, not just him.”  
“So we just look the other way for Marco then?”  
“Yes we do, if he turns rat he is a dead man, we can fake his arrest so they assume he wasnt the CI and dont send anyone to kill him. Look man it will work, we have a plan set up and i know where the dealers house is.”  
Chuck laughed loudly into his ear, “well shit Walsh now that you say that im willing to forget about that kid, didnt want him in the first place. Okay well i will keep it to myself but i want a call asap when this plan happens so we can move before anyone gets shot.”  
Shane smiled, “no problem man, you were gonna be my first call anyways.” Chuck laughed once more and hung up, Shane shut his phone and set it on the counter, letting the towel fall from his hips and stepping into the shower. He groaned as the hot water hit him, letting the days of physical and emotional stress wash down the drain. As confident as he sounded on the phone, he was no where near ready for this..  
The curtain was pulled aside and cold air hit his legs as Marco stepped in behind him. Shane didnt turn around, just waited under the spray. His hands came around his waist, resting on his hips, he leaned back into his touch, his head rolling on his broad shoulder. Marco kissed down the side of his cheek, nuzzling his face to the side to press kisses to his neck.  
“Hope i didnt wake you.” Shane said quietly.  
“Mmmm, heard the shower. Didnt wanna miss anything.” Marco said into his ear before kissing over it.  
Shane groaned, “not missin much. Just called my friend and its all set up.”  
“Whats set up?” Marco asked, kissing the back of his neck.  
“After this goes down tonight and we get Vinnie and everyone, youre free to go.” It made his chest hurt, not knowing if Marco liked him enough to stay..  
“You serious?”  
Shane nodded but didnt turn around, “yeah youre free after this, assuming it all goes right. No more drugs and shit, just doin whatever you want.”  
“Why did you do that?” Marco asked quietly.  
“Everyone deserves a chance, now you got one.”  
Marco spun him around to face him, Shane just looked down at the shower floor until he put a finger under his chin and lifted his eyes to meet his own. “You think im gonna leave dont you?”  
Shane nodded, “why wouldnt you, dont have to worry about them anymore. Could do anything you wanted.”  
“Youre so hard headed Walsh, i wouldnt just leave you like that.”  
“Yeah, why not?” Shane was suddenly deffensive, not wanting to sound like a total pussy over this.  
Marco smirked, “you know damn well why Walsh, i dont leave things i want behind.”  
Shane looked all around his face for any signs of doubt or lies but couldnt find any, Marco wasnt even cocky with him much anymore.. “Dont gotta stick around cuz of me.” Shane put his own hands on Marcos hips, mirroring his movements.  
“I know but i want to, now shut up and kiss me goodmorning.” Marco smirked.  
Shane grinned and pulled him forward until their bodies lined up. His hand sliding up Marcos slick body until his hand was resting on his slender neck. Thumb brushing over the spider tattoo, feeling how fast his pulse was beating, “what have you done to me?”  
Marco closed the distance and let their lips touch briefly before pulling back, “same thing you did to me.”  
Shane smirked and pulled him back, savoring the feeling of his mouth and the way his hands slid down his body to slowly jerk him, he groaned into his mouth and kissed him deeper. Backing them up so Marco is pressed to the shower wall once more. His own hands gripping his tight ass, spreading him open to slide a finger in.  
Marco groaned and pulled back, biting his lip as he did. He moved quickly and reached out of the shower then came back in, one hand behind his back he moved back against the wall, the sexy little smirk never leaving his face.  
“Got something for me?” He asked.  
Marco nodded and brought his hand around, Shane growled when he saw the metal handcuffs in his hands, “i remember you threatening to cuff me to the shower bar..im ready for it.”  
Shane took the cuffs and linked one around his wrist, hearing the metal scrape together made his cock jerk forward to rub against Marcos own hardness. “Youre right...well then...” Shane twisted his arm behind his back and pushed him face first into the wall, rubbing his cock against his tight ass, “assume the position.”  
**  
Merle paced around the house impatiently, Daryl had been gone by the time he woke up this morning. Still naked from last night, the smell of Daryl and sex still in the air. He had woken up alone and the only thing from Daryl had been a note saying he would be back before he woke up, well he wasnt.  
He checked his phone again, throwing it onto the couch when the call log was still empty, no sign of Daryl calling he was getting nervous. He grabbed his gun and headed out the door only to stop short when he felt broken glass crunching under his boots.  
He looked down and sure enough the glass had been smashed, he looked up towards the porch light and saw it cracked. He hadnt remembered that last night before they had locked up for the night. Merle squatted down and took a closer look, hoping the answer would appear right in front of him. Something shined to the side, catching his eyes. He moved to grab what looked like Daryls cell phone laying in the grown up grass.  
He cursed and opened the phone, the battery almost dead. He flipped through to the messages, seeing one that was sent sometime last night. He clicked on it and read it.  
“Daryl, whatever plan you have wont work. Come to us now and we will let Marco go. Your brother will be safe and we wont hassle Marco or you cop friend anymore, we never wanted Marco, it was always you. Let anyone know and we will kill them all. -Vinnie.”  
Merle growled and turned to kick the side of the house, anger seared over him. Making him see red where ever he looked. His breathing picked up, head became dizzy. Daryl was gone, he had left...traded himself for Marco, to save everyone..he pulled his cell phone and tried to call every number he had for Vinnie and the compound but no one answered..  
“Goddammit Daryl!!” he yelled into the air and headed back inside the house. Going straight for Daryls room and blew the lock on the gun safe. He grabbed the black duffle bag on the floor and started back the bag full of guns of all sorts, extra clips and a few hand grenades and threw it over his shoulder.  
He was going to get Daryl out if he had to blow that place to the ground.  
**  
Marco was a whining mess, hearing Shane growl into his ear as he pressed him face first into the wall, one hand tight behind his back. Shanes hard cock sliding easily between his ass to tease him. His cock slid easily over the smooth shower wall not making it easier to control his breathing.  
Shane yanked him back around, “assume the position.”  
Marcos whole body shook with the need to just bend over for him right now. Anything to get the feel over him buried deep inside, the feel of his hard body pressed tightly against his back, the way his arms held him almost painfully, he had never wanted anything more than what he gave him.  
Marco lifted his hands up to the shower rod, watching Shanes cock twitch as he did. His arms slide up and linked his other arm into the cuffs, he hoped the shower rod was strong enough to hold up against the power of Shane.  
He watched as Shane watched him, licking his lips while looking him over wondering where to start. He turned his hips roughly towards him and got down onto his knees. Marco moaned and swivelled his hips, wanting so badly to be sucked.   
Marco moaned loudly as Shane flattened his tongue and licked from his balls all the way to the sensitive tip of his cock, swiping away the beaded precum that gathered there. His head fell back to roll lazily on his shoulders, unable to move his arms and run his fingers through Shanes wild hair, to help guide him to where he needed it. Another twirl of Shanes tongue on his head got him looking back down, seeing Shane bob up and down on him, the way those strong hands worked his cock just the way he needed it.  
“Fuck...dont tease...i cant take it this time.” He begged, trying to move his hips back from Shanes hot mouth.  
Shane just deep throated him, not listening to his words. When his lips touched down on his public bone Marcos eyes rolled back, “Shane!!”  
Finally he stood up and turned him around, Shanes hands on his hips, lifting his ass towards his own cock, his back painfully arched for him, “beggin me already huh, and i aint even started yet..” Shane chuckled.  
Marco whined again, rubbing his ass up and down Shanes cock drawing a deep growl from him, one of his hands going up his back and into his hair to pull back, his mouth right up against Marcos ear had him shivering, “please Shane, i fuckin need it.”  
“Oh i know, i just love making you beg like this...gets me harder than ever..”  
“Fuuckk...”  
Shane chuckled and Marco felt Shanes cock between his ass, circling around his entrance, he groaned and tried to thrust back to get him inside but Shane stopped him, biting his neck hard, “you ready for me?”  
Marco nodded eagerly, arching his back enough to make Shane moan. He legs were kicked apart and he felt Shane enter him hard, he held back a scream and turned his head to watch Shanes face as he fucked him. A mask of beautiful yet fierce desire, he took Shane in inch by glorious inch until he was all the way in.  
“Always so tight for me...every damn time..” Shane praised in his ear, sexy enough to make him groan.  
“Fuck me Shane..” Marco begged, pushing his hips back, fucking himself on Shanes cock.  
His hips were gripped hard as Shane pulled his hips back and thrusted back in, the burn making him moan each time he pushed back inside. Marco moaned and felt Shane kiss over his neck and back, each thrust harder and deeper than they last. Shanes hands sliding up his stomach and chest, one going to his throat.. squeezing a little.  
Marco whined.. “squeeze harder baby..please.”  
Shane growled and squeezed, his hips relentless as he pounded into him. Marco already felt close, having been teased before hand and the way Shane sounded in his ear, the feel of his hard body bucking into his own, the way his cock slid in and out, owning him.  
“Fuck i feel so close already...” Shane moaned and his hand slid from his neck to his aching cock.  
His hips bucked into his hands, “faster Shane...fuck just like that..god!!” He moaned, Shane grunting wildly in his ear, his hand a blur on is cock and all Marco could do was take it and grip the shower rod hard, feeling his orgasm slamming into him...he came hard, cum spurting all over Shanes hand and the shower curtain..  
“fuck thats it..!” Shane moaned and thrusted hard once more before spilling into his ass, thrusts getting slower until he stopped and kissed his neck. Those strong hands sliding all over his body. Marcos wrists ached, arms a little stiff..  
“You okay?” Shane asked and slipped out, reaching for the keys to unlock him.  
Marco nodded and fell against him, arms going around his strong neck, “need to do that at least once a day Sheriff.”  
Shane grinned and kissed his lips gently, the kiss growing deeper and deeper. Marco jumped and locked his legs around Shanes hips. Those strong arms holding him close as he stepped from the shower, still kissing him.  
Shane walked them back to the bed and laid him down, bending down to lick over his softening cock until the drops of cum were gone, “not letting you leave this bed all day.”  
Marco smiled, “good, wasnt planning on it.”


	14. Ideas

Black Hearts  
Chapter 14  
(Sorry for the long wait)

Marco rubbed over his wrists, freshly sore from taking the pounding that only Shane could manage. While trying not to hurt him, Marco had found himself wanting it to hurt a little so he let the cuffs rub his wrists raw. A reminder of the amazing shower sex. Now he watched Shane towel off. One wrapped around his hips, another wiping the drops of water off his muscles body.  
A side from Shane, Daryl had been the only well muscled guy that he was with. Of course they were younger but Daryl always took care of himself. Now he sat naked on the bed, still wet and watched Shane turn and catch him looking at him.  
He smiled, “see something you like?”  
Marco smirked and nodded at him, “I do see one thing, come closer.”  
Shane stepped over until he was right in front of him. The towel still wrapped tightly around his hips. Marco ran in hands up the outside of Shanes thighs, digging in a little with his nails. “This is very distracting.” He licked up the dark happy trail.  
Shane moaned softly, “oh is it, maybe I should shave it off huh?”  
Marco looked up into his chocolate brown eyes, licking back up until he swirled his tongue in his belly button, “don’t you dare, I love this. Leading me right where I want to go.” He kissed back down, his hands grabbing the towel and yanking hard enough to get it free and toss it away.  
“Much better.” Marco whispered and loved how Shane was already hard and ready despite coming not but ten minutes ago, “always so hard Walsh, taking Viagra already?”  
Shane snorted, “I don’t need that shit to get hard, just need my sexy little Marco to be around and I’m hard in an instant.” Shanes hand went to the back of his head to fist his dark hair.   
Marco grinned up at him before letting his tongue tease the underside of his cock, soft little licks that were sure to drive him crazy. And it did, Shane fisted his hair and tried to push him further onto his cock. Beads of pre-cum already oozing down his blunt head.   
“You wanna fuck me Shane?” Marco asked, jerking his own cock while he took Shane deep into his mouth until the tip of his cock slipped down his throat.   
“God!! Fuck yes I wanna fuck you.” He pulled Marcos hair so he went up and down his cock, stretching open his throat each time he pushed in deeper, “you asking me to fuck you baby?”  
Marco groaned, not talking with his mouthful until he got off him. Licking down to his balls to take each one into his mouth, Shanes growl surprising him. He sucked them again and again, loving how he was reacting.  
“Fuck that feels so damn good. Need more.”  
Marco went back up to his cock before Shane stopped him only inches away from his head, “not that way.”  
“How then?” Marco asked, “ready for me to bend over already Sheriff?”  
Shanes body shook hearing that word like it always did, “you know how much I love this ass, but I want something a little different.”  
Marco sat back on the edge of the bed, waiting. His mind flashing to Daryl for some reason, wondering how and who would top the other one. Someone he couldn’t see any of them getting on their knees for the other.   
“What just crossed your mind?” Shane asked, noticing the way he spaced out for a second and shivered when he came to.  
Marco blushed and shrugged, “nothin.”  
“Don’t lie to me boy, tell me.” He had that harsh tone back in his voice again.  
“You’re not gonna like it.” Marco warned him. Seeing the way he acted towards Daryl when it had just been Daryl checking him out and nothing from his side.  
“Tell me.” His hand stroked over his hair then to his cheek.   
“Just made me think who would top during sex. You or Daryl.”  
Shane remained quiet, not wanting to yell and get into this again but something else tugged at him. A certain want that hadn’t been there before suddenly flashed across his mind. “And what conclusion did you reach?”  
Marco jerked his head up, his cock pounded harder than ever. “Not sure, I cant imagine you or Daryl bending over for anyone, just too dominant for that but I would love to find out...shit I’m sorry.” That last part slipped out before the brain mouth filter was put in place.  
“That what you want, you want me to fuck Daryl. Or the other way around?”  
Marcos cock jumped at the words, so blunt and crude. “Well Ive already seen the way you fuck, and the way he does..but I haven’t seen you get fucked before.” The idea of Shane begging like he did, bent over the bed or a table with Daryl’s hard cock in his ass made him shake, “fuck!”  
Shen studied him, memorizing his reactions. He wanted to be angry and jealous but he couldn’t manage it. All he wanted was to give Marco what he wanted, “you wanna see me take a dick Marco?”  
Marco laid back on the bed, his hand going to his extremely hard cock. Stroking it slow and steady. As turned on he was, he knew just Shane talking could make him come. He didnt even need to touch him. “Yes I do, so fucking bad.”  
Shane moved to rustle around in under the blankets for the lube and tossed it to him. Marco looking at it like he had never seen it before made him laugh. “It wont bite.”  
“What’s this for?”  
“The hell you think its for, it aint lotion. You gonna open me up or what?”  
Marco couldn’t control his groan, a new kind of heat flushing over him. “You cant be serious..you actually want me to do it, have you ever had it before?”  
Shane crossed his arms, “nope, always been the one givin it but you make it seem like it feels good and I know you have thought about fucking me before, right?”  
Marco nodded, biting his bottom lip. “A lot guys don’t like it man, its intense. Some just prefer to give it ya know.”  
Shane got down on his knees between Marcos legs, letting his long swipe up his balls and up his cock before sucking the head into his mouth. Marco groaning his name, trying to pump up into his mouth but Shane had a lock on his hips, keeping him from moving.  
He pulled away, “I may or may not like it but I’m willin to try. You up for it baby?”  
Marco nodded, a big smile on his face. “Oh yeah, one condition.”  
Shane lifted his eye brow, “what’s that?”  
Marco grinned, “I’m in charge. I call the shots on this one.”  
Shane chuckled, “yes sir.”  
Marco groaned again, not so use to submissive Shane but loving the rush of power it gave him. “Lay on your back for me.”  
Shane moved up to the pillows, more than a little nervous about this. He wanted it but knew it wasn’t gonna be good for him at first. “Not on my knees, why?”  
Marco crawled between his legs, nuzzling at his balls. “Wanna see your face the first time I hit your prostate. You’re gonna love it.” He put the lube to the side and grabbed Shanes ankles and started to bend his legs forward towards his chest.  
“Whoa, what’s this?”  
Marco licked his lips, “part of it. My turn to taste you.”  
Shane blushed, feeling really exposed this way but he didnt move. Just closed his eyes. The first lick made him jump, seizing up. It felt odd but good and he remembered how much he liked doing it to Marco. The second lick made him moan. The way Marcos tongue swirled all around him, made his cock extra hard.   
“Fuck, god that’s different.”  
Marco moaned and it vibrated through his ass all the way to his balls, “fuck you taste better than i thought you would, need to relax.”  
Shane nodded and softly stroked himself, trying to regain his hardness. Marco had his tongue back on him swirling it quickly until finally his tongue was wiggling its way inside him. He moaned and tugged on his cock a little faster.   
“Ready for a finger?”  
Shane blushed again and nodded.   
“So sexy when you blush for me like that.”  
Shane grumbled and flipped him off which only made him smile. He heard the cap flip and soon his hole was covered in a generous amount of lube and Marco had already slipped a finger inside him.  
“Fuck, that’s weird..” Shane sat there and tried to adjust to it.  
“Don’t worry itll get better. Just keep jerking your self.”  
Shane nodded and did what he said when another finger was added. He gasped and couldn’t ignore the odd fullness of just two fingers. “More.” He heard himself moan, not even thinking he sounded as desperate as he said it.  
Marco laughed, scissoring his two fingers inside him. Trying to opened him up, that and watching the way he stroked himself. How he sounded when he begged for another one. He was already so hard he might break off at the slightest touch to his cock but he put in another finger.   
“Marco!” Shane moaned, propping up on his elbows to watch.  
“Doin good, lets do another.” He put in one more finger and just about came when Shane started to grind down on it. “fuck that’s sexy, feel good?”  
Shane moaned, back to stroking his cock but his back had fallen to the mattress. “I’m good, please do it.”  
Marco took his fingers out, getting a small moan from Shane and grabbed the bottle of lube again. Squirting some on his cock and then more onto Shane the got back between his legs, leaning up to kiss Shane. He latched onto him, fingers digging into Marcos back. Shane kissed him hard and needy, he wanted it bad. Marco moved and suddenly their cocks brushed together.  
“Fucking shit!” Shane growled and took both of them into his large hands and started to jerk them both off at the same time, that sexy growl never leaving his throat.  
“God that feels too good, stop.” Marco said and pulled away kissing down his chest, his cock in his hands and he rubbed it on Shanes hole.  
He groaned and tried to force himself down closer to Marco, feeling needy as hell for wanting it so much. “Come on Marco.”  
Marco let out his own lower growl, “fuckin told ya I was in charge Walsh.” Shane nodded, keeping his mouth shut and Marco lined himself up and pushed in. He was so much tighter than he had been around his fingers.   
“Fuck you’re tight!!” he kept still and watched Shanes face as he sunk deeper and deeper until their bodies where touching, “you okay?”  
Shane nodded, trying to fight past the burn hoping it would lessen soon so he could enjoy this, he could already tell how excited Marco was. Could feel his cock grow harder and twitch inside him, “fuck it burns.”  
“It’ll pass, but fuck Shane, you’re ass..god damn.” He couldn’t even get a full sentence out but Shane knew what he meant, he often did the same thing when he was buried in his ass, “let me take your mind off it.” He reached up and started to stroke him, seeing his eyes roll back in his head.  
“Move now, need to feel it already.” Shane growled and took the place of his hand to stroke his cock.  
Marco thrusted in once, his own eyes rolling back in his head. He pulled his hips back and pushed back in again, grabbing Shanes hips. He moved one of his thighs out sider and slid back in, feeling that bundle of nerves and Shane screamed.   
“Holy shit, the fuck was that?”  
Marco grinned and did it again, thrusting just right to hit it again and again. “That baby is your prostate, that special place you hit me in every time that makes me loose it for you. Feel good?”  
Shanes body felt like it was floating away, “fuck yeah I love it, do it again. Please..”  
Marco grinned at the please and pulled back again, this time slamming in hard. Making Shanes body move slightly, “fuck Shane!” he moaned and leaned forward to kiss his chest, sucking on his nipples.  
“Marco..fuck you keep that up and I’m not gonna last.” Shane had started to push down on his cock, trying anything just to get him deeper inside of him.   
“I know, god..I`m so close already Shane.”  
“Touch me, fucking please touch me..” Shane begged feeling like a little bitch in heat but he couldn’t get enough of him, the way he thrusted in and hit him there each time.   
Marco pumped harder, reaching down to stroke over his cock. Shanes body moving with his as he fucked him, “God Shane, so close!”  
“Fuck me too, come with me... right there Marco..fuck!!”  
Marco saw his face as he came, pouring cum all over himself Marco let go, coming deep inside his ass, going until he couldn’t move his hips any longer. “Holy fuck..that was..fuck.” He moved and slipped out of Shane, rolling on his side.  
Shane instantly attacked his mouth, kissing him hard. Twirling his tongue deep inside his mouth. All Marco could do was hold on and try to stay awake.  
“You were fucking amazing, Jesus I should have done that a long time ago.” He kissed him again then laid down.   
“You really liked it?” Marco asked, handing him the discarded towel.  
“Fuck yea, little sore but that means we did it right.”  
“HELP!!!” someone yelled from the front door.  
Shane quickly grabbed his gun and ran towards the front door naked, throwing it open to see Daryl standing there with a passed out Merle in his arms. Both covered in blood.  
“Marco!!” Shane yelled and took Merle from Daryl. Marco came in, the smile slipping from his face, “he`s about to fall.”  
Marco ran to Daryl just as his legs buckled, helping him over to the couch. “You okay?”  
Daryl nodded and pulled him by the hair until their lips touched. Kissing him long and deep, letting his tongue swirl into Marcos mouth. He pulled back and watched as Marco looked at him with wide eyes.  
“No I’m not.” He said before he passed out.  
Marco looked over to see Shane staring at him, a little of that anger and jealously on his face. Marco couldn’t speak, just looked from one Dixon to the other, blood coating their bodies. An empty gun tucked into Daryl’s waist band.   
“The fuck is going on?” Shane growled into the empty house.   
Marco quietly shut the door, “I have no fucking idea.”


End file.
